El secreto de la tumba
by Judy Potts
Summary: Cuando has salvado el mundo tantas veces, lo único que tu alma anhela es paz ¿No? ¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu corazón anhela algo más? Aventura, un toque de historia, mucha investigación. Mal summary, mejor juzga la historia.
1. La antesala

Oscuridad.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

Escuchó una gota caer en la distancia, dejando sólo el eco retumbando contra la piedra fría. Podría estar en una cueva pero en su piel sentía la tibieza del entorno, así que debía estar en un lugar más cálido, no podía ser una cueva. De nuevo escuchó la gota caer y ésta vez casi pudo ver las ondas en el agua esparcirse como un reflejo blanco en medio de la negrura.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo para sí mismo.

Yugi sintió que tenía cerrados los ojos y por un instante lo embargó un escalofrío.

Volvió a escuchar la gota de agua y con ella vino la claridad, abrió los ojos encontrándose en un pasillo larguísimo hecho de piedra, a sus lados había pilares en los que antorchas eran sostenidas en la piedra, iluminando el lugar. Al final del pasillo había un trono y en él, con su antigua gloria, estaba sentado el faraón sin nombre.

Yugi sonrió sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, alegría pura de ver a su compañero de juegos justo en el lugar en el que pertenecía. Poco a poco el lugar fue iluminándose y Yugi pudo apreciar que se trataba de un salón, no sólo un pasillo, un salón del trono por lo que podía apreciar. Gente se fue materializando poco a poco, llenando el lugar de ruido y alegría. Al lado de Atem se materializó un hombre alto, agachado a su lado como susurrándole algo, pero Yugi no pudo verle el rostro al principio, vio a los lados del trono a hombres y mujeres, reconoció a Isis, Karim, Shadi, Aknadin, y cuando el hombre que había estado susurrando al Faraón se enderezó, Yugi descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba del Mago Oscuro. Mahad.

Por un instante supo que se trataba de la bienvenida del faraón de regreso a su hogar, y pensó que podría despedirse de su viejo compañero, que podía por fin dejarlo descansar e irse de nuevo a su hogar, dejando a su otro yo partir al paraíso egipcio.

Sin embargo, a un momento de darse la vuelta y retirarse del palacio, vio a Atem hacer una mueca que conocía bien.

Una sonrisa radiante, acompañada de una mirada que reflejaba profunda tristeza, y aunque quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba sólo de melancolía, vio al faraón girar el rostro para ocultar una lágrima que se le había escapado.

—Yami… —Murmuró acongojado extendiendo una mano en dirección al faraón, quien pareció escucharlo, ya que miró en su dirección, sorprendido. — ¡Yami! —Gritó el pequeño comenzando a correr hacia el faraón con la mano aún extendida, sin embargo, mientras más rápido corría, más lejos se encontraba del faraón. Lo vio ponerse de pie en su trono antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad por completo.

Despertó con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar caerse de la cama en un giro brusco.

—Una pesadilla… —Murmuró para sí mismo levantándose con cuidado. Se encaminó a su ventana para ver el amanecer aparecer en el borde del desierto, en la ciudad de los reyes, preguntándose dónde estaría la tumba del faraón sin nombre. —No. Un sueño. Una despedida.

* * *

1 La antesala.

No crean que he olvidado que tengo entre manos pendiente la publicación de Campamento policíaco y los one-shot de lo que ocurrió entre un capítulo y otro de Tras el intento de suicidio, Ya va todo cobrando forma.

Por lo pronto. ¿Ésto merece un review?

* * *

— ¿El faraón lucía triste? —Repitió Tristán incrédulo mientras ponían un plato frente a sí. —No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco comprendía. —Admitió Yugi confundido. —La verdad parecía una celebración porque él había vuelto a Egipto, pero aún en medio de toda la fiesta él parecía distraído, no es una actitud normal en él. Recuerdo que mencionó que las fiestas en su nombre no eran del todo de su agrado, pero no dijo nada de ser tan… apático.

—Podría haber sido solo un sueño, ya sabes. —Comentó Joey mirando los platos de todos, tratando de elegir uno al que robar un poco más de comida. —Como acabas de despedirte, tu subconsciente no te deja en paz y viste algo que tiene sentido.

—No me gusta admitirlo. —Comentó Tristán. —Pero Joey tiene razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no te gusta admitirlo?

— ¡¿Me estás amenazando?!

— ¡Di que tengo razón!

—Basta ustedes dos. —Exclamó Tea molesta. —Paren de una buena vez. No puede ser posible que se la pasen peleando todo el tiempo. Definitivamente necesito tener más amigas.

Yugi rio al ver a sus amigos volver un poco a la normalidad después de tantas aventuras llenas de mitos y magia. Sonrió suspirando, pensando en cómo sería la vida ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Ishizu llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa melancólica y puso una mano en el hombro del Yugi.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. —Murmuró con una sonrisa amable y mirada nostálgica. —Nosotros tampoco tenemos a dónde ir ahora. Ya no tenemos un _destino_ qué cumplir ya que nuestra misión ha terminado.

—Es verdad. —Murmuró sonriendo.

—Sin embargo, ¿Qué opinan de una última aventura por Egipto?

Aquella frase llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes dirigieron sus miradas a la egipcia, llenos de curiosidad. — ¿Qué aventura? —Murmuró Bakura confundido.

—Bueno, mis hermanos y yo pensamos que quizás quieran conocer las antiguas ciudades por las que el faraón Atem caminó hace cinco mil años, recorrer la tierra de los dioses y conocer algunos de sus mitos. Hay un templo donde están labradas casi mil cartas distintas de monstruos y pensé que quizás querrían conocerlas. Después de todo, ha sido un largo viaje hasta aquí como para no ver nada.

—Yo voy. —Soltó Bakura emocionado.

—Sí, apúntanos. —Añadieron Tristán y Duke al mismo tiempo. Yugi y Tea intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir entusiasmados.

—Entonces prepárense para mañana. Ésta tarde los instalaremos en nuestro hogar y mañana podremos ver Egipto. Ver el hogar del faraón.

—Será maravilloso. —Comentaron todos. Solomon sonrió asintiendo y uno a uno dejó la mesa para ir a buscar sus cosas e instalarse con los Ishtar. Al final sólo Yugi, Ishizu y Marik quedaron sentados a la mesa, los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron antes de levantarse y acercarse al pequeño. Ishizu sonrió con ternura y le extendió una caja pequeña.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Creemos que el faraón querría que lo tuvieras.

Yugi destapó la caja encontrándose con la pieza central del rompecabezas, el ojo del milenio engarzado a una cadena. Debajo del fragmento venía una piedra labrada, un pedazo pequeño que cabría perfecto en la palma de su mano, donde reconoció los jeroglíficos que escribían el nombre de Atem. Sonrió con ganas de llorar y miró confundido a los hermanos. —Pero, creí…

—Que había sido borrado, sí. —Admitió Marik. —También nosotros, pero he aquí el último legado del faraón. Mi hermana vio la pieza cuando huíamos. Pensamos que sería un lindo regalo para ti.

Yugi tomó la pieza y sonrió apretándola contra su corazón, tratando de suprimir sus lágrimas, pero dos gotas cristalinas surcaron sus mejillas. —Gracias.

.

Atem quedó deslumbrado cuando una figura alta se puso en pe frente a él, vio en la frente de aquel ser, la cabeza de un águila y supo por los rayos dorados que sobresalían a sus espaldas que estaba frente al dios de Dioses, el dios del sol egipcio.

Sonrió sintiéndose honrado de llegar por fin ante la presencia de sus deidades y una vez que su corazón se hizo a la idea y pudo comenzar a pensar, se arrodilló frente a Ra, sabiendo que como faraón, había pocos regalos que se compararan a ser recibidos por el sol de egipto; su frente casi tocó el suelo cuando la deidad se acercó hasta él y le levantó el mentón en un gesto amable.

— _El pequeño sol de Egipto ha vuelto a su hogar._ —Dijo la voz del dios en su cabeza, protectora y paternal, resonando con la dulzura de un hombre mayor que habla para consentir a sus nietos.

—Estoy en casa.

— _¿Quieres volver a tu hogar?_

—Sí, estoy preparado.

— _Tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tu corazón dice otra. ¿Qué ocurre, faraón olvidadizo? ¿Aún no puedes dejar el mundo atrás?_

—No es eso, yo…

— _¿No sabes lo que tu corazón oculta?_

Atem sonrió apenado al escuchar aquella afirmación, sonaba a reclamo, un regaño paternal como el de alguien que dice a un niño que se termine la sopa. El faraón levantó el rostro percatándose de que la luz ya no le calaba en los ojos, todo lo contrario, y sonrió aún más pensando en su respuesta. —Pasé tanto tiempo encerrado en el rompecabezas, sin saber en dónde estaba o qué hacía ahí que no sé leer mi propio corazón. —Admitió avergonzado. —Mi hikari era el que decía por mí lo que mi corazón sentía, yo nunca supe hacerlo.

Atem vio aparecer a su alrededor a sus compañeros más allegados, sonrió mirando la sonrisa de Mana, Mahad, sintió la pesada y dulce mirada de su padre a sus espaldas y volvió la vista al dios que tenía frente a sí.

— _Estás en casa, pero ¿Te sientes como en casa?_

Atem sintió aquello como un golpe duro en el alma. No por la pregunta en sí, sino por la respuesta.

—Yo…

—Atem… —Murmuró Mahad acercándose a él con aires fraternales. —Todos aquí sabemos lo que es estar encerrado durante milenios. Nada de lo que digas herirá nuestros sentimientos.

—No es que no me sienta en casa. —Admitió acongojado mirando a Mahad y luego dedicando una mirada al resto de los presentes. —Es sólo que el mundo en el que viví los últimos años también es mi hogar. Y yo… Yo…

— _¿Qué es lo que tu alma anhela, faraón?_ —Pregunto Ra aún en la mente del muchacho.

— ¿Mi alma? —Por un momento pensó en Yugi compartiendo el cuerpo durante años, ayudándolo a proteger al mundo de la maldad que había nacido en Egipto tanto tiempo atrás, pensó en las bromas de Joey y Tristán, pensó en la mirada amable de Tea, en la rivalidad que Seto tenía con él y sonrió recordando los rostros de todos sus amigos y enemigos, de todas las personas con las que había convivido y a las que había conocido y admirado.

Suspiró pensando también en todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ese momento, los mundos que había conocido, los peligros a los que había sometido a sus amigos, recordó cada enemigo que se había vuelto un amigo y luego recordó todas las veces que había usado su vieja magia para restaurar la bondad en el mundo que lo había visto volver.

—Atem… —Llamó Mana sonriendo. —No importa qué respondas. Todos estaremos contigo.

—Tu alma es libre, hijo. Y así lo son también las nuestras.

— _¿Qué desea tu alma?_

—Mi alma… —Repitió llevando una mano al rompecabezas del milenio y sonriendo, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta. —Ra… Sé… Sé qué es lo que mi alma más desea…

.

Ishizu miraba el cielo a través de su ventana, aunque su rostro se reflejaba, ella veía las estrellas a través del reflejo de sus propios ojos. A sus espaldas vio una sombra moverse hacia la puerta y se sobresaltó, girando sobre su propio cuerpo para tratar de encontrar el origen de la sombra. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, así que trató de tranquilizarse y se dirigió hacia su espejo, para cepillar su largo cabello. Y aunque por un instante creyó que podría sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba el cepillo, vio a sus espaldas el reflejo de un hombre alto de tez morena, observándola.

Se giró en su silla dándose cuenta de que no había nadie de pie ahí, y por un momento esperó encontrar el espejo vacío al volver la vista, pero no fue así. El hombre seguía ahí. Pensó en Shadi, apareciendo así, entregando el mensaje de los dioses a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a recibirlo y por un momento consideró que fuera así. Sostuvo la mirada del recién llegado un momento más hasta que él habló.

—Isis…

—Mahad… —Murmuró sin saber por qué mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.


	2. El collar

—Hola Isis. —Murmuró Mahad en el reflejo del espejo. Ishizu se levantó sorprendida y retrocedió un paso, el mago oscuro se acercó a ella y sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la egipcia, ella suspiró al sentir el calor en su piel y sonrió sorprendida. Shadi nunca había establecido contacto físico hasta donde ella sabía, así que cuando Mahad se acercó para alejar un mechón de cabello del rostro de la egipcia, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar el contacto.

—Tú eres Mahad, ¿No es así? El protector del Faraón.

—Una vez lo fui, hasta que mi alma fue sellada.

— ¿Por qué me visitas?

—Porque el alma de mi faraón está triste.

— ¿Triste? —Ishizu recordó las palabras de Yugi sobre su sueño de la otra noche.

—Así es, y sólo ustedes pueden ayudarnos a erradicar su tristeza.

— ¿Cómo?

—En su tumba hay una bóveda que no ha sido descubierta, y en ella reside un mensaje oculto, que está en espera de aquellos que logren liberar a las almas que fueron apresadas.

— ¿Apresadas?

— _Ishizu. —_ Escuchó la egipcia en la lejanía. En seguida se escucharon tres golpes a su puerta, pero ella miró extrañada la puerta abierta y regresó su mirada a Mahad en el reflejo. — _Hermana…_

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo podemos…?

—Se irá revelando la información a su debido tiempo.

— _Hermana ¿Estás bien? —_ Tres golpes más.

—Por lo pronto. —Añadió el mago oscuro sacando de entre sus ropas el collar del milenio y poniéndolo alrededor del cuello de la egipcia. —Búscanos al amanecer.

—Mahad… —Murmuró ella acariciando el collar.

Tres golpes más en la puerta la distrajeron y ella abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Marik abrir su habitación e ir a tocar su hombro, estaba recostada sobre el mueble del espejo y sostenía el cepillo en una mano.

—Tienes el sueño pesado en éstos días, hermana. —Murmuró Marik con una sonrisa. —No quería molestar. Está servida la cena.

Ishizu se enderezó buscando el collar en su cuello y percatándose de que no había nada ahí. Miró por la ventana, miró el espejo y luego miró a Marik. —Es raro saber que todo acabó. —Confesó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo sé. Vamos con el resto.

* * *

2 El collar

Ikaros Tolstoi: No podría abandonarlo así sin más, además, lo prometido es deuda, hay algunas cosas de Blueshipping y otras parejas y otras situaciones no sentimentales con las que me quedé, así que definitivamente siguen los OVAs, pero también me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto, si hay cosas que quieran saber. Respecto a éste fic. Bueno, no sé, como que escribir una historia completa de un AU con ellos me dejó con ganas de escribir también del universo original y ésto salió. No será muy largo, cinco o seis capítulos, no me da para más, aunque creo que de ésto sí que habrá segunda parte. A ver que sale. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Bueno, tendrás que esperar un poquito más para saber qué respondió, pero aquí están las consecuencias jaja, espero que disfruten mucho ésta entrega, y como le decía a Ikaros, será corta, pero tendrá segunda parte, al menos pienso en un par de cosas que me gustaría escribir, y estará lleno de guiños hacia la temporada Cero, No sé, como que me emociona mucho ésta nueva historia y me gustaba mucho el toque oscuro que tenía el manga al principio. A ver que sale. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, y espero sus sugerencias para las OVAs de Tras el intento de suicidio jaja, ya pronto terminaré de escribir lo que te debo, un abrazo y gracias por leerme, me motiva a seguir.

* * *

Atem caminaba por los pasillos del palacio con la capa ondeando al viento, las puertas de la cámara del trono se abrieron dejando ver que a los lados, sólo los pilares sostenían el techo de piedra, permitiendo a los monarcas ver las arenas del desierto y la gloria de Egipto. La gran madre, Isis, estaba sentada en un trono adornado de joyas de colores brillantes y miraba con una sonrisa a su esposo y hermano batirse en un duelo de espadas contra otra deidad. Una espada salió disparada a los pies del faraón y él sonrió tomándola en sus manos, recordando cuando lo habían instruido en aquel arte, milenios atrás.

Se irguió al ver a Osiris triunfante, sosteniendo sus dos espadas amenazantes con su oponente, pero ambos rieron y el primero apoyó a ponerse de pie a su compañero de entrenamiento.

—Así fue escrito que el pequeño sol de Egipto volviese a su hogar.

—Y así se ha cumplido. —Murmuró Atem haciendo una reverencia. —Pero no todo está escrito todavía en las paredes de Egipto y he venido a clamar misericordia para mi alma, que no descansa.

— ¿Quién, pudiendo vivir en el reino eterno, unirse a los faraones que le dieron gloria a nuestro pueblo, querría abandonarlo todo para volver? —Soltó burlesco. —Ra lo ha dicho todo.

—Osiris. —Llamó Isis levantándose en su trono.

—Pasaste a través del Udyat. —Concedió el dios de la muerte evaluando al faraón. —O sea que eres digno. ¿Para qué volver?

—Para completar una última tarea en la tierra. Una oportunidad para vivir la vida que se me fue arrebatada.

—Osiris. —Llamó de nuevo Isis. El aludido sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que no podía negarse a las peticiones de su amada, y sonrió asintiendo. —De acuerdo. Pero debes probar que eres digno. Haber pasado a través de la mirada que juzga no quiere decir que hayas vencido a la muerte… Aún. —Le lanzó la espada que sostenía y sonrió poniéndose en guardia mientras recibía de manos de su esposa otra espada. —Demuestra que eres digno de vencer a la muerte. Deberás atravesar todas las _puertas._

.

— ¿Dónde deberíamos llevarlos primero? —Murmuró Marik pensativo mientras caminaban por el pueblo. —Hay tanto que mostrarles…

— ¿Qué tal un recorrido por lo que quedó de la tumba de los artículos? —Sugirió Joey. —Ahí vivían, ¿No es así?

—Así es. —Concedió Odion sonriente. —Ahí aprendimos todo.

—Si nuestros invitados lo desean. —Añadió Ishizu encaminándose al desierto.

Tras pasar un largo rato, caminando rodeados de arena hacia donde dirigieras la mirada, todos vislumbraron la entrada de piedra a un mausoleo al nivel del suelo. La entrada que Marik e Ishizu solían usar para salir sin que nadie lo notara. Sonrieron ambos y comenzaron el descenso.

Odion había encendido tres antorchas y encabezaba la marcha, Marik llevaba otra antorcha al final del grupo y se movían en silencio a través de la oscuridad. Sonrieron cuando reconocieron el pasillo que daba a la historia antigua del faraón. La cámara era enorme, y estaba sumida en las sombras salvo por un rayo de sol que se colaba entre la piedra al fondo. Ishizu se adentró en la oscuridad dirigiéndose hacia aquel único rayito de luz.

—Los egipcios sabían cómo iluminar un lugar así. —Comentó con voz potente, haciendo que el eco resonara en toda la habitación.

—No me digas. —Murmuró Joey sarcástico.

—No será que estás asustado… —Sugirió Tristán malicioso.

—Sí, el cachorro Wheeler está temblando de miedo. —Se burló Duke con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡No tengo miedo, sólo no me da confianza la antigüedad egipcia!

Marik, fingiendo su voz para parecerse más a su Yami, se acercó a Joey por detrás. — ¿Te da miedo enfrentar viejos enemigos en la oscuridad?

Joey soltó un grito por el susto y casi salió corriendo hacia el frente, pero Odion lo detuvo justo a tiempo para que no se fuera de bruces por las escaleras y todos soltaron una carcajada. Al fondo se escuchó algo pesado y metálico moverse, y tras un instante de incertidumbre, la luz inundó el lugar.

—Es un truco de espejos ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Tea fascinada con la antecámara. Seis pilares detenían el techo, en el centro había una enorme mesa de piedra con jeroglíficos labrados y toda la pared estaba cubierta por dibujos y jeroglíficos de Atem.

—Mira nada más. Como en la momia. —Murmuró Bakura fascinado.

Yugi se acercó a una pared donde creyó ver algo familiar.

—Es mi mago oscuro. —Murmuró cuando Tea se situó a su lado.

—Es cierto, se parece mucho. Y mira Yugi. Protege a Atem.

—Sí, siempre nos sacó de algunos apuros. —Yugi recargó su mano sobre la piedra, acariciando el borde de la túnica de su mago y sonrió nostálgico. —Después de todo sí es un viejo amigo.

 _Por un momento, Yugi recordó los duelos con Atem, recordó también los momentos en los que él mismo se había batido en duelo contra sus amigos por diversión, para tratar de sentirse tranquilo en medio de toda la incertidumbre. Recordó una ocasión en la que estaba jugando contra Joey, el rubio lo tenía contra las cuerdas y Atem no había hecho por intervenir ya que Yugi le había pedido llevar a cabo el duelo solo, quería probarse a sí mismo que era tan bueno como el faraón, su espíritu estaba sentado al lado de Yugi, observando las cartas del pequeño mientras él se debatía entre hacer o no su siguiente jugada. El pequeño tricolor recordó que había tomado la esquina de su carta del Mago Oscuro, pero se debatía entre jugarla o no, ni siquiera se había atrevido a sacarla de su mano cuando la mano de Atem se posó sobre la suya. El faraón estaba agachado tras él y su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Yugi que el pequeño casi podía ver dónde sus cabellos se perdían en los de él. El faraón acarició su mano y con una sonrisa conciliadora, murmuró. —Si lo vas a jugar, hazlo con valor, si sientes miedo, él sentirá tu miedo y peleará con miedo._

— _¡Hey, sin trampas! —Exclamó Joey dándose cuenta de que Yugi miraba de reojo a un costado. El pequeño se sonrojó, no por haber sido descubierto hablando con su Yami, sino por la cercanía del mismo. —Esto es entre Yugi y yo, Faraón._

— _Descuida Joey. —Murmuró Yugi aliviado al ver que el faraón reía mientras se alejaba medio paso para darle espacio. —Él sólo me está riñendo por desconfiar del corazón de las cartas._

Yugi sonrió recordando el final del duelo. Un combo clásico: Mago oscuro, Sombreros Mágicos, dos ataques del oponente y cerrar con broche de oro, caja mágica.

Y Joey suspirando profundamente al darse cuenta de su derrota.

El pequeño pasó el peso de su mochila hacia el frente para tomar un poco de agua, pero se quedó helado ante lo que vio. Un brillo en su mochila consiguió llamar la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Exclamó Ishizu asustada.

—Cuando por fin creímos que tendríamos vacaciones normales. —Exclamó Joey fastidiado.

Yugi sacó de la mochila el deck de Atem, dándose cuenta de que el brillo provenía del mismo. Comenzó a pasar las cartas una a una, rodeado de sus amigos, y luego de unos instantes, todo volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Soltó Tea confundida.

—No lo sé. —Yugi volvió a pasar una a una las cartas y casi suelta la baraja cuando se percató de que la carta que había contenido al mago oscuro hasta ese momento ahora se encontraba en blanco. Sostuvo la carta, sorprendido, y permitió que Tea tomara el resto de la baraja de su otra mano. Ella misma se dedicó a seguir revisando las cartas. —Pero… Mi mago…

—Eso no es todo. —Llamó Tea acongojada. —Tampoco está la chica maga oscura.

— ¡Que! —Exclamaron todos mirando la carta que sostenía Tea. Joey sacó su baraja y comenzó a revisar, pero luego de dar dos vueltas a las cartas, miró a sus amigos y murmuró. —La mía está completa. Parece que sólo ocurrió con tus magos.

—Sí, el resto está como si nada. —Dijo Solomon revisando por cuarta vez el deck de su nieto.

La luz en la cámara se atenuó, llamando la atención de los Ishtar.

—Debe haber una tormenta allá afuera. —Murmuró Odion crítico.

—Iré a revisar. —Ofreció Marik. —Si es grave, deberemos volver a la ciudad, si es tarde nos quedaremos aquí.

Ishizu salió tras su hermano, pero algo en su mente la hizo mirar en dirección a donde había estado su habitación. Se encaminó unos pasos a la antigua entrada, sosteniendo la antorcha bien en alto antes de entrar y encontrarse con el collar del milenio acomodado en su viejo catre. Soltó la antorcha sorprendida y cubrió su boca, tratando de asimilar aquello. Dio un paso, insegura, luego otro y otro hasta quedar al lado de su catre. Cayó de rodillas sorprendida y levantó la vista en busca del viejo espejo de cobre que solía usar para cepillar su cabello.

Vio el reflejo de Mahad ahí y no dudó un momento más antes de tomar el collar y salir corriendo hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Podemos volver pero vámonos ya! —Urgió Marik casi a gritos. —O no podremos volver a la ciudad.

— ¡Sí!

.

Habían entrado justo a tiempo al café para que cerraran las cortinas y los resguardaran de la tormenta de arena que había caído sobre la ciudad. La gente hablaba en su idioma entre murmullos y algo en la expresión de los egipcios que los acompañaban, hizo que Yugi y sus amigos se preguntaran si iba todo bien.

—Dicen que las tormentas sólo vienen de la nada cuando Osiris es molestado.

— ¿El dios de la muerte?

—Supersticiones. —Soltó Seto desde otra mesa. Todos lo miraron sorprendido y Mokuba no tardó en ir a saludar a sus amigos con su entusiasmo natural.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Soltó Tristán déspota. — ¿No voló tu dragón?

—No es eso. Mi dragón vuela de maravilla. El problema es la tormenta.

—Parece ser que tendremos compañía un poco más. —Soltó Joey ácido ante la presencia del castaño, quien lo ignoro de manera profesional dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—Kaiba. —Llamó Ishizu con sonrisa amable. —Puedes quedarte en la casa de mi familia si te place. Creo que los hostales estarán llenos de gente por los que se quedaron aquí varados por la tormenta. Además, puede que el destino aún tenga un par de sorpresas preparadas para nosotros.

—Destino… —Murmuró ladeando su taza para observar bien el contenido. Ya no podía negar la existencia del mentado destino, no después de haber presenciado la batalla ceremonial entre Yami y Hikari. Sonrió mirando su propio reflejo en el líquido humeante y miró a Ishizu, quien casi estaba segura de que Kaiba se negaría rotundamente a su petición. Después de todo, él era un solitario la mayor parte del tiempo. —Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué dices Mokuba?

— ¿De verdad? —Exclamó emocionado. —Qué increíble.

—Sí, qué increíble. —Repitió Duke incrédulo.


	3. El mensaje de los guardianes

Marik se quedó helado al entrar en su habitación y descubrir que el cetro del milenio descansaba en su almohada, un grito se apoderó de su garganta y en cuestión de segundos Odion ya estaba en su habitación. Alerta de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

Ishizu también llegó a tratar de ayudar a su hermano y al ver el cetro, supo que algo estaba ocurriendo.

—Hermana… —Murmuró Marik sin aliento al ver el collar colgado en torno al cuello de la egipcia.

—No lo entiendo, Ishizu. —Murmuró Odion envolviendo el cetro en una cobija y alejándolo de Marik cuanto antes, sin embargo, en cuanto lo levantó se percató de que el poder oscuro que solía envolverlo ya no estaba ahí. — ¿De dónde salieron los artículos?

Ishizu vio en el reflejo de la ventana a Mahad recargado contra la puerta a su lado, el mago oscuro del reflejo tocó la cobija donde llevaban el cetro de Marik una vez y luego sonrió mirando a Ishizu. La egipcia suspiró sin saber por dónde comenzar su relato, pero tras explicar las extrañas visiones que había estado teniendo del mago oscuro desde que habían salido de la lápida milenaria, todo pareció volverse un poco más "normal".

—Entonces, los sueños de Yugi… —Murmuró Marik comprendiéndolo.

—No son sueños. —Completó Odion sorprendido. —Realmente está viendo al faraón. Su vínculo con el espíritu de Atem debe ser más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

—Pero no lo entiendo, su alma debería estar descansando. —Murmuró Marik acongojado.

—No aún. Debe atravesar las doce puertas.

Marik y Odion la miraron sorprendidos. —Pero, el faraón estuvo atrapado aquí durante cinco mil años y salvó varias veces a la humanidad del regreso del juego de las sombras, no sólo contra el lado oscuro de Marik, sino contra Pegasus, Yami Bakura, Zorc, Dartz y sabrán los dioses cuántos más.

—Es cierto, hermana. Debería estar tranquilo.

—Pero no lo está, y debe atravesar las pruebas si es que quiere que su alma llegue al Dat.

* * *

3 Los mensajes de los guardianes

Ikaros Tolstoi: Sí, cuando lo estaba escribiendo también se me dificultó pensar en el Dios de la muerte jajaja, lo imagino con mucho rojo en su túnica. ¿Te pareció? Me daba nervios lo del espejo, no sabía cómo plantearlo para que siguiera siendo congruente con el resto jaja qué bueno que te gustaron los toques de humor. Y sí, no podía dejar a Kaiba fuera de esto, digo, tampoco es como si no pudiera estar ahí para recibir a su primo. ¡Gracias por leerme! Saludos y bendiciones. : )

* * *

Atem caminó a través de la primera puerta y miró hacia arriba. Dos enormes postes se alzaban varios metros en el aire y encima de éstos había dos cabezas de carnero labradas en piedra. Según le habían dicho sus guardianes, él debía pasar entre los pilares y esperar a ser juzgado, si los carneros permanecían tranquilos querría decir que podría continuar con su camino con el favor de los dioses, si su alma aún guardaba pecado alguno, debería recibir el castigo adecuado y pagar para expiar sus pecados antes de pasar a la siguiente puerta.

Sabía que su vida terrenal había sido corta, pero también recordaba los errores que había cometido en su segunda travesía al lado de Yugi. Recordó la soberbia que lo embriagó cuando quiso enfrentar a Rafael, convocando el sello de Orichalcos, e inmediatamente suplicó piedad por su alma. Sabiendo que retrasarlo era inútil, avanzó el primer paso hacia el destino.

Mana miró a Mahad, confundida. Estaba preocupada por su amigo al verlo ahí, a punto de enfrentar el juicio de los dioses.

—Mahad… —Llamó insegura. —Él sólo ha dado su vida para servirlos y proteger al mundo. ¿Por qué lo obligan a pasar las pruebas si su alma ya fue expiada en esa segunda existencia?

—Porque su espíritu se debate entre lo que debe hacer y lo que quiere hacer. Su deber es volver con los suyos, con nosotros, y poder movernos juntos al Dat, aún si parte de nuestras almas se quedan atoradas en las tablillas de Egipto. Pero una parte de su corazón aún anhela quedarse en ésta tierra, vivir ésta vida que le fue arrebatada. Mientras ese debate exista, lo que hizo le ayudará a pasar las pruebas, pero no es suficiente. Podría herir el orgullo de los dioses con sus dudas.

.

Marik suspiró por enésima vez en el día cuando Solomon se acercó a tocar los jeroglíficos de su espalda. — ¿Una cámara secreta, dices?

—Sí. —Murmuró Ishizu ofreciendo un vaso de agua a todos los presentes.

—Yugi… —Murmuró Duke al percatarse de que el pequeño miraba en la distancia con aires distraídos. — ¿Está todo bien?

—Es sólo que pensé que por fin Yami podría descansar. Atem. Pensé que Atem por fin podría descansar después de tanto y saber que su alma no descansa aún, me da tristeza. Quiero ayudarlo.

—De hecho, creo que puedes, pequeño. —Murmuró Solomon acercándose un poco más a la espalda de Marik. —Ésta sólo es una pieza de la inscripción ¿Verdad?

—Sí, gran parte del resto está en mi rostro. —Murmuró Odion avanzando dos pasos al frente.

Solomon leyó cuidadosamente y luego volvió la mirada a Ishizu. — ¿Saben dónde está la tumba de Aknamkanon?

— ¿El padre de Atem? —Soltó Yugi confundido. — ¿Por qué a la de él?

—Podría contener una pista.

—Sí, lo sabemos.

—Bueno, preparen todo, nos vamos al desierto. —Exclamó Solomon entusiasmado mientras salía de la habitación con una mano alzada en puño y la otra mano en su espalda. —Ésta será una expedición.

—Tu abuelo realmente ama hacer estas cosas, ¿verdad Yugi? —Comento Bakura con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí. Así es.

.

Atem llegó hasta la orilla de un rio, donde lo esperaba una valsa con dos mujeres con sus rostros cubiertos. Cuando llegó a ellas, ambas extendieron una palma al frente para detenerlo y él comprendió que debía nombrarlas si quería seguir.

—Sía, Heka, las conozco. —Murmuró con profundo respeto mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y cruzaba un brazo sobre su pecho para tocar su corazón. Las diosas intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron descubriendo sus rostros, ambas bajaron de la balsa y una retiró la corona de la frente del faraón mientras la otra le quitaba la capa y el DiaDhank del brazo. Subió en un movimiento fluido y miró hacia el frente, percatándose de la puerta que retenía el agua. Suspiró profundo tratando de serenarse. Había pasado la primera puerta sin castigo ni represalias, aquello sólo quería decir que su alma estaba lista para ser recibida y conducida hasta Osiris, donde se definiría su nuevo destino.

Mahad subió a la balsa un momento mientras las diosas permanecieron inmóviles, observando al faraón y a su mentor. Atem miró confundido a su consejero y recibió una espada en sus manos, sin previo aviso, Mahad se lanzó al ataque, dando estocadas certeras y recibiendo los contraataques del pequeño sol de Egipto.

—Mahad… —Exclamó Atem tratando de extender las letras todo lo posible mientras el mago oscuro retrocedía un instante. —Espero que esto tenga una buena explicación.

—Mejora tu bloqueo. —Murmuró antes de atacar de nuevo. —Cuando llegues a ciertas puertas posiblemente debas pelear. Hay dioses allá en el camino que no serán benevolentes del todo y tú debes estar preparado para enfrentarlos en todo momento. Así que, bloquea. —Espetó antes de lanzarse de nuevo.

.

Ishizu los guio hasta el lugar en el que la inscripción de la espalda de Marik podía leerse por completo, todos esperaron en silencio mientras Solomon se demoraba en cada pilar y pared de la zona. Para sorpresa de todos, Joey encontró un fragmento de la lápida milenaria, misma en la que estaba encajado el cetro del milenio.

—Oigan. —Llamó Joey confundido. —Pueden llamarme ignorante si quieren…

—Ignorante. —Soltaron Duke y Tristán divertidos.

— ¿Pero esto no se perdió en la batalla ceremonial? —Dijo al final, ignorando a sus amigos y señalando la pared donde estaba colgado el cetro.

—Hermana… —Murmuró Marik asustado, seguro de que había visto el cetro en su habitación.

—Yo mismo lo escondí en la casa de El Cairo… —Comentó Odion consternado al ver el cetro aparecer en aquel lugar. Ishizu tocó su collar un momento y luego, recordando toda la magia antigua que había oculta en los artículos milenarios, decidió probar suerte y tratar de activar su artículo.

Viento cálido soplando a su alrededor, envolviéndola ligeramente y haciendo que su ropa y sus cabellos ondearan en el viento, luego ella pudo ver claramente al espíritu de Mahad deslizándose por los rincones antiguos de la tumba hasta dejar el cetro en aquel lugar. Vio también al espíritu de Mana ayudarle a llevar fragmentos de la lápida y tratar de reconstruirla entre los dos.

—Los consejeros más fieles del faraón han estado aquí.

El cetro emitió un brillo tenue que llamó la atención de Marik, él avanzó medio paso hacia la pared y levantó la mano en dirección al artículo, con la curiosidad marcada en la mirada.

—Hermana… La maldad que había en el cetro ya no está.

—Yo sentí lo mismo cuando lo levanté. —Confesó Odion. —Como si la parte oscura de tu espíritu que habitaba el artículo hubiese sido erradicada.

—Es porque el faraón destruyó la maldad del corazón de mi hermano y lo mandó al mundo de las sombras.

—No lo entiendo. —Admitió Yugi acercándose junto con Marik hasta la loza. —Esto no debería estar aquí. Debería permanecer encerrado en la tumba.

—Como el resto de los artículos, pero mi hermana también parece haber recuperado algo. —Dijo al final el joven egipcio mientras extendía su mano hasta tomar el cetro.

Todos menos Yugi extendieron una mano hacia Marik soltando una exclamación. — ¡No! —Pero no ocurrió nada. Marik sostuvo el cetro en ambas manos un instante antes de que el ojo del milenio brillara reconociendo a su antiguo dueño. Por un momento, Marik sintió el poder de los artículos milenarios, sintió en su ser la antigüedad de las arenas del desierto recorrer su cuerpo, vio en su mente el desierto, el Nilo, las ciudades antiguas y vio al faraón Atem sentado en su trono, en medio de una fiesta. Vio a Atem ponerse de pie en su lugar y luego lo vio señalar un costado. Marik siguió el trayecto con la mirada hasta toparse con la construcción de una pirámide antigua, asintió y luego todo volvió a la normalidad para él.

—Creo que el Faraón quiere que vayamos a su tumba.

—Así es, pero primero debemos descubrir qué ocurre aquí. —Murmuró Yugi mirando fijamente las inscripciones.

.

Atem estaba agotado, miraba a Mahad en el suelo de la balsa, sin su espada e igualmente agitado. Le tendió una mano para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse y sonrió cuando el mago oscuro le puso una mano en el hombro. —Nunca en vida fuiste muy bueno con las espadas, mi amigo. ¿Qué te hizo aprender tanto en tu estadía en el rompecabezas?

—Mi hermano, no sabes todo lo que he pasado en éste mundo moderno.

—Estás listo para defenderte. Pero ten cuidado y recuerda todo lo dicho.

Sia subió a la balsa y se colocó delante de Atem, Heka ocupó el puesto a su espalda y cuando los tres miraron al frente, la puerta se abrió y la balsa comenzó a avanzar lentamente en el río. Atem vio a los justos y a los condenados caminando a las orillas del río, los vio a todos acercarse a la balsa, caminando sobre el agua, pero al final los condenados comenzaron a hundirse hasta que sólo los justos permanecieron a flote, caminando al lado de las diosas, escoltando al faraón. Sonrió sabiendo que la segunda hora había llegado. Pronto se pondría el sol.

.

Odion leía con detenimiento las inscripciones en la pared, Marik de nuevo se había quitado la camiseta para permitir a Solomon ver el tatuaje en su espalda, algunos signos de la piedra se habían borrado casi por completo y le servía el tatuaje como base para interpretar.

Yugi había estado observando algunos grabados que, según Ishizu, correspondían al tiempo en el que Aknamkanon había reinado Egipto, él miraba específicamente los grabados en los que se apreciaba al faraón presentando a un recién nacido ante la sociedad.

Si bien sabía que Atem había recuperado su nombre y sus recuerdos, también era cierto que no había terminado de recordar todo, había muchas cosas que no estaban claras aún y muchos espacios en blanco entre los recuerdos del egipcio, Yugi sonrió pasando una mano sobre la loza, en el punto en el que un niño pequeño estaba de pie tras su padre, contemplando todo Egipto a sus pies. Se preguntó si Atem habría tenido una infancia buena o si había sido sometido a la crueldad de ser educado como príncipe, obligado a saber las artes de la pelea, de la música, del gobierno.

—Yo creo que fue un niño muy feliz. —Atinó a decir Ishizu mirando a Yugi.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas? —Comentó el pequeño, demasiado acostumbrado a que su mente fuera leída, sus intenciones adivinadas y estar bajo el escrutinio constante de la magia antigua de los artículos y de Egipto.

—Por cómo defendió el sarcófago de su padre cuando el espíritu oscuro del anillo del milenio profanó su tumba, y por la manera en que Mahad y Mana lo cuidaron siempre. Ahí hay fraternidad, no el respeto habitual hacia los reyes de antaño.

Yugi sonrió ampliamente. —Es verdad. Mana parecía muy confianzuda para estar hablando con el faraón de Egipto.

— ¿Verdad? Despreocúpate de eso Yugi.

El pequeño tricolor asintió y luego miró a Marik, que le daba la espalda a todo el mundo. El muchacho se echó la camiseta al hombro, ocultando la mitad del tatuaje en su espalda. Odion lo miró un momento y se quedó helado.

 _Podría ser…_ Pensó avanzando dos pasos hacia el joven egipcio. —Amo Marik…

Un presentimiento extraño invadió la mente de Yugi, por un momento sintió dolor de estómago y muchísima angustia, y vio el rostro del faraón. Ahogó un gemido y cayó de rodillas con una mano en la cabeza, el mareo lo nubló y él tuvo que ahogar otras quejas y gemidos apoyándose por completo en la mano libre que le había quedado.

— ¡Yugi! —Exclamaron todos dirigiéndose al pequeño.

Yugi vio un espejo dorado en el que se reflejaba Atem, pero no estaba solo. Había otra persona con él peleando a dos espadas, descubrió con horror que se trataba del mago oscuro, pero aquella visión duró un instante y luego el mago se convirtió en alguien más, vio a Atem recibir un golpe de la espada en el costado y vio una hebra fina de sangre salir de ahí, pero el faraón fue más astuto y alcanzó a desviar el golpe.

—Yugi… —Murmuró Tea angustiada. — ¿Qué pasa? Di algo, por favor.

—Creo que Atem está en problemas… —Murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiendo el dolor del faraón en su propio cuerpo.

.

Kaiba se removió en su cama asustado, agitado, Mokuba estaba acostado a su lado, dándole la espalda, profundamente dormido. Hacía apenas una hora que se había puesto el sol, pero ambos hermanos Kaiba estaban demasiado cansados por resistirse a la tormenta y regresar para hospedarse en Egipto. El castaño se movió hasta quedar recargado en la cabecera, acariciando el cabello de su hermano pequeño en un gesto protector y paternalista. Miró por la ventana y se percató de que, en el reflejo del vidrio, se podía apreciar la silueta de una joven pálida de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Seto se talló los ojos creyendo que aquello podía ser obra de alguna alucinación por el cansancio y pasar tanto tiempo cerca de la magia egipcia. Suspiro regresando la mirada a la ventana, percatándose de que la joven ya no estaba ahí.

Volvió a tallarse los ojos sólo por estar seguro y ahí sí que brincó al percatarse de que ya no estaba en la habitación de la casa Ishtar. Estaba sentado en una especie de camastro, cubierto por cortinas de algodón muy delgadas, el tono dorado y amarillo en las paredes y a través de los pilares le hizo saber que era de día, y al voltear el rostro para buscar a su hermano, descubrió a su lado la espalda desnuda de la chica de ojos azules.

Ella estaba envuelta en una sábana de algodón blanco bordado con algunas piedras y dormía tranquilamente.

—Suficiente magia antigua para una vida… —Espetó levantándose y percatándose de que vestía una especie de falda de algodón. —Y suficiente de Egipto para mí.

—Set… —Murmuró la chica girando en la cama, tallándose un ojo. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Has vuelto por mí?

— ¿Volver? —Soltó confundido.

—Oh… —Murmuró decepcionada. —Debe ser otro sueño mío… —Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se acurrucó abrazando la almohada en la que Seto había recargado la cabeza instantes atrás, sonriendo ampliamente ante el calor y el perfume del castaño. —Me gustaría que vinieras a rescatarme por fin. Me gustaría volverte a ver.

— ¿Rescatarte de qué?

—De la loza ceremonial. Cinco mil años encerrada ahí valen la pena sólo de pensar en que un día tú y el faraón me sacarán de ahí.

Seto sintió un vacío en el estómago por un instante. Recordaba lo que se sentía estar atrapado en una carta y en el mundo de las sombras. Si a eso se refería aquella chica con decir que estaba encerrada en una loza, debía hacer algo para ayudarla.

Se agachó sobre la frente de la joven y depositó un beso ahí, en su piel de alabastro antes de murmurar. —Por mi nombre y por mi hermano, te sacaré de ahí.

—Gracias.

Seto despertó en medio de la noche, con Mokuba aún a su lado. Suspiró preguntándose si aquello había ocurrido realmente y miró hacia la ventana, descubriendo en el trayecto que el cetro del milenio estaba en el escritorio a su lado. Se levantó extrañado y tomó el cetro en sus manos, sintiendo el poder y la magia antigua con que había sido creado. Sonrió disfrutando del poder que aquel artículo emanaba, sintiendo cómo la magia se colaba en su sistema. El cetro lo reconocía como su único propietario.

Sintió un tirón del cetro hacia el desierto y sonrió confiado, soberbio como siempre, pero con una misión altruista en mente. —Mokuba, despierta. —Dijo removiendo a su hermano con cuidado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seto?

—Vamos, despierta, ¿O te quieres quedar en la casa?

— ¿Quedarme? —Soltó levantándose y tallándose los ojos para tratar de espantar la somnolencia de su cuerpo. — ¿A dónde vas hermano?

—Vamos a buscar la tumba del faraón.


	4. El secreto del espejo

—Yugi… —Llamó Marik consternado, entregándole al pequeño una cantimplora con agua, sonrió cuando el tricolor la tomó y comenzó a beber tragos pequeños. — ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que tienes razón, Marik. El faraón quiere que vayamos a su tumba y yo quiero ir. Así seamos sólo tú y yo contra el desierto.

—De ninguna manera. —Espetó Tristán señalándose con el pulgar.

—Así es. —Corroboró Joey. —No hay forma de que vayan solos al desierto y encuentren la tumba.

—Es verdad. —Soltó Tea con una mano en el corazón. —Siempre hemos estado juntos y lo estaremos ahora, iremos con ustedes.

—Chicos… —Murmuró Yugi con una sonrisa amplia.

—Y nada de que no quieres ponernos en peligro. Ese discurso ya está muy rayado. —Espetó Tristán ofreciendo una mano para Yugi, Joey le ofreció la otra y ambos sonrieron levantando a su amigo.

—De todos modos iremos, Yugi. —Dijo Tea con una sonrisa diáfana. —Creo que hemos demostrado servir de algo en todas estas aventuras.

—Además. —Soltó Joey tocando su nariz con el pulgar. — ¿Venir a Egipto y no ponernos en peligro una última vez en el nombre del faraón? Sería como no haber venido.

—Gracias chicos… Son los mejores.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que saber qué hacemos aquí para irnos…

— ¡Las doce puertas! —Soltó Ishizu como dándose cuenta de aquello. —Ha oscurecido, el faraón debe hacer un trayecto de doce horas que inician al atardecer, en cuanto se pone el sol. Aquí está detallado todo. —Soltó corriendo hacia la cámara del sarcófago de Aknamkanon. Se arrodilló antes de entrar y pidió permiso al regente para entrar en su propio idioma antes de atravesar el umbral. Puso sus dos manos en la pared y miró a sus amigos. —Aquí inicia, está detallado el trayecto que tienen que recorrer los faraones si quieren ascender al Dat. Aquí está todo.

Solomon miró su reloj y encaró a los presentes. —Si lo que dice Ishizu es verdad y el faraón ya inició ese trayecto, para ésta hora debe estar llegando a la tercera puerta. Ya fue juzgado y se le permitió subir a la balsa de Ra, escoltado por Sia y Heka.

— ¿Qué dicen las paredes Ishizu? —Inquirió Duke serio. Aunque bien era cierto que no estaba enterado al cien por ciento de lo que ocurría, el tiempo que había pasado en Egipto era más que suficiente para creer ciegamente en aquella magia antigua.

Odion se acercó a Solomon un momento mientras Ishizu comenzaba a explicar el trayecto de las puertas. El egipcio miró de reojo a Solomon antes de comentar. —En la antigüedad, los acertijos fueron nuestros fuertes para proteger las tumbas.

—Lo sé, eran excelentes en los juegos.

—Y eso no es todo. Pero no estoy seguro de tener razón sobre esto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Odion? ¿Tienes dudas?

—Sí. Mire la espalda del amo Marik, de arriba hacia abajo.

* * *

4 El secreto del espejo

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Sí vienen pruebas complicadas, debo admitir que se me complicó más a mí escribirlo jajaja, leí del trayecto de las puertas hace como mil años, bueno menos, como cinco. Y cuando vi la saga de Egipto pensé que era una alusión a algo de eso, sin embargo, quise hacer mi propia versión de esto. Las he ido adaptando a lo que voy entendiendo, pero ya no hay mucha info en internet de ellas, tengo que buscar mis libros de Egipto jaja. Lo de los artículos milenarios, me la pensé mucho antes de jugármela con eso. Quería que fueran parte de la historia y así abrir paso a una segunda parte (o temporada), pero no sabía hasta qué punto era prudente jugar con su magia, y esto salió. Seto no me cae del todo mal, tampoco es que lo quiera, pero a Kisara sí que la adoro, desde que la conocí, y uno de los OVAs será precisamente un blueshipping, a ver qué tal sale. Y lo de Atem y Yugi, bueno, también es una manera de que Yugi sepa que no está loco, sí está viendo a su aibou. ¡Gracias por leerme! Y por los comentarios. Nos leemos.

Ikaros Tolstoi: ¿En los caballeros del zodiaco? Interesante, no lo había pensado así, pero hay algo de eso jaja, ahora que me detengo a compararlo, creo que también hay algo. Juro que ha sido difícil escribirlo, ya no encuentro las páginas donde estaban bien desarrolladas las mentadas pruebas del alma. Oooobvio Wikipedia no ayuda nada ajajjaa. ¿Te refieres a The Dark Side of Dimensions? No lo consideré a tiempo de iniciar a redactar, pero tú y yo podemos hacer como que pasó después de eso, no altera tanto el significado de la historia en realidad, porque Atem volvió a volver para volver a salvar al mundo, así que… jajaja me hago bolas sola, ignórame si quieres. Sigo con el horror entonces, parece ser que es algo que está saliendo relativamente bien. Y síp, por algún motivo, me estoy encariñando muchísimo con el MahadXIshizu, esas insinuaciones causales fueron lo que más amé de la saga de Egipto. Estoy volviendo a ver toda la serie, ésta vez en Japonés y me estoy dando cuenta de que omitieron muchas cosas al momento de traducirlo en inglés y español. Muy mal. Pero bueno. Gracias por el comentario ¡Bendiciones!

* * *

Atem sintió la balsa detenerse y miró a Heka y a Sia, ambas lo miraron y en su cabeza escuchó la voz de las diosas.

 _Lo que ves en las paredes y en las orillas del Nilo es el eterno devenir de la lucha contra los dioses que se revelaron. Y ahora debes ser juzgado por tus actos._

Atem respiró profundo. — ¿Qué debo hacer?

El río se incendió y él retrocedió sorprendido, mirando las flamas subir hasta su estatura.

 _Debes caminar entre el fuego y sobre el río. Y así se decidirá si tu alma es bienaventurada o debe ser condenada._

— ¿Qué pasa si mi alma debe ser condenada?

 _Pasarás ésta hora caminando a través de las llamas hasta la siguiente puerta y deberás hacerlo sin permitir que tu conciencia se pierda en el eterno devenir del río de fuego. Nosotras estaremos cerca esperando en la balsa de Ra. Pero debes saber que si tu alma debe ser juzgada y expiada, esa hora fatídica no se sentirá como sólo una hora._

—La ironía del tiempo de los hombres… —Murmuró con media sonrisa. Temiendo no ser lo suficiente ante los ojos de los dioses. —Deséenme suerte. —Murmuró antes de bajar un pie de la balsa.

Al principio sintió el ardor subir por su pantorrilla, pero cuando ambos pies estuvieron en el fuego, él se dio cuenta de que podía caminar sobre las aguas como si fueran piso sólido. Sonrió recibiendo de manos de las diosas una espada, misma que sumergió en las llamas para llenarla de su poder. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar al lado de la balsa hasta la siguiente puerta.

.

— ¡Es verdad! —Soltó Solomon sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa, abuelito?

—Que la inscripción tiene sentido leyéndola de arriba abajo, mira.

Ishizu miró sorprendida a Odion y a Marik y luego comenzó a leer las inscripciones de la tablilla.

—Incluso de nosotros tenían secretos nuestros ancestros ¿Verdad hermana?

—Siempre fuimos un pueblo celoso de nuestros secretos.

— ¿Qué dice? —Urgió Duke impaciente, mientras todos se aglomeraban tras Marik.

—Tienen razón. —Murmuró Solomon. —Debemos ir a la tumba del faraón sin nombre.

—La inscripción dice que el alma del faraón primero debe liberar a las almas que quedaron atrapadas en la misma lucha que la suya, parece ser que muchos dieron sus vidas para que Egipto y el mundo estuviera a salvo de los Yami no game de la antigüedad.

—El mago oscuro. —Murmuró Yugi pensativo.

—Y hay más almas atrapadas entre éste mundo y el siguiente. Dice aquí que si el faraón no logra liberar a las almas, el elegido para ser su portador puede hacerlo siguiendo un ritual sagrado en la tumba en la que fueron colocados todos estos espíritus.

—La tumba de Atem. —Comentó Tea cayendo en cuenta.

—Así es.

— ¿Pues qué esperamos? —Soltó Joey corriendo hacia la entrada. —Tenemos un grupo de almas qué rescatar ¿Por qué se quedan quietos? El mundo no se va a salvar solo.

—Sí. —Soltó Tristán alcanzándolo. —Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

.

Kaiba levantó la antorcha por sobre su hombro y apretó a Mokuba contra su costado, el pequeño se cubría el rostro con su pañuelo para evitar respirar la arena. Seto bajó la antorcha para que el pequeño la sostuviera y luego sacó el cetro del milenio de entre sus ropas. Un rayo de luz dorada salió del ojo del cetro y apuntó hacia el frente, donde parecía haber un montículo de rocas. Conforme se fueron acercando a él, descubrieron que en realidad habían dado con la entrada a un pasaje subterráneo.

—Vamos, es por aquí.

.

Solomon se detuvo en seco al encarar la entrada a la tumba del faraón sin nombre. Muchos años atrás había llegado a esa tumba por primera vez y lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Recordaba el disparo que había recibido por parte del guía que había acompañado a toda la campaña. Recordaba que él mismo se había ofrecido para acompañar a Solomon hasta la cripta principal cuando el resto se había acobardado por las leyendas de un faraón enfurecido esperando encontrar a su siguiente víctima; y recordaba bien la figura poderosa e imponente del faraón agachándose a salvarle la vida, tendiéndole una mano. Suspiró.

—Qué recuerdos…

Solomon los guio a paso tranquilo hasta la cripta donde tanto tiempo atrás había encontrado el rompecabezas del milenio y todos se quedaron helados al darse cuenta de que, en el altar del fondo, descansaba el rompecabezas armado casi por completo.

—Faraón… —Murmuró Yugi antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Yugi, no!

El pequeño llegó casi hasta el otro lado, pero la última loza del puente se iluminó, obligándolo a detenerse, el pequeño cubrió sus ojos con un brazo para protegerse del brillo, un monstruo enorme se materializó frente a él, amenazando con atacarlo, pero el pequeño lo encaró con calma.

Sacó de entre su ropa el fragmento del rompecabezas que faltaba y para sorpresa de todos, el ojo del milenio se iluminó en su propia frente.

— ¡Te ordeno que me dejes pasar! No vengo aquí a profanar la tumba del faraón. —La criatura soltó un rugido potente que hizo que todos los demás cubrieran sus oídos y se doblaran del dolor, pero Yugi permaneció erguido, sin dejarse intimidar. — ¡Vuelve al lugar del que fuiste convocado!

Y un nuevo resplandor fue más que suficiente para que la criatura desapareciera.

Yugi sonrió avanzando hasta el final del puente y tomó el rompecabezas en sus manos.

—Igual que la primera vez… —Murmuró el pequeño tricolor percatándose de que el rompecabezas se completaba con la pieza que Joey le había robado tanto tiempo atrás. Desenganchó el último fragmento del rompecabezas de su cuello y lo colocó en su lugar, empujándolo con el índice hasta escuchar un clic que hizo eco en toda la cámara.

.

Atem siguió avanzando a pie a través de la siguiente puerta, vislumbró a las momias que custodiaban el lugar y sonrió con orgullo al ver al dios del sol. Avanzó con la espalda erguida y la frente en alto hasta el juez que esperaba al fondo. Un hombre barbado con un cetro. Atem se arrodilló frente a él para ser juzgado. Sintió algo sobre su cabeza e imaginó que sería el cetro. Los cuatro fosos a su alrededor, destinados para los enemigos de Osiris, ardieron con poder, consiguiendo que el corazón del joven faraón diera un vuelco en su lugar, temiendo el juicio. Sin embargo, el golpe del cetro contra el suelo lo hizo levantar la mirada. Las momias, los dioses del séquito de Osiris, Horus mismo sonreía, y el viejo juez le señalaba la puerta siguiente, invitándolo a pasar.

.

Tanto el rompecabezas como el collar milenario emitieron un leve resplandor y sus portadores supieron exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando, hermana?

—El espejo de Udyat. Es otro artículo milenario que no fue forjado junto con los otros siete. Se cree que mostraba el plano de los dioses y las pruebas a aquel que no lo mirase con malas intenciones. Podríamos ver si el faraón está pasando por las pruebas.

— ¿Y está en ésta tumba? —Inquirió Duke confundido.

—No lo sabemos, podría estar. Pero no se puso un espejo de Udyat en cada tumba real que existió. Sólo en la de aquellos cuyas vidas habían sido puestas al servicio de la humanidad.

—Bueno, el faraón dio su vida por la humanidad. —Soltó Joey con autosuficiencia. —Así que debería haber espejo.

—Lo hay… —Murmuró Yugi, de nuevo con el ojo del milenio brillando en su frente. Salió corriendo hacia la siguiente cámara de la tumba e inició a guiar a sus amigos, diciéndoles por dónde ir y dónde no pisar para activar las trampas. Y aunque casi les tomó una hora completa encontrar lo que estaban buscando, cuando lograron alcanzar a Yugi a la vuelta del pasillo, contuvieron la respiración al ver al pequeño parado frente a un enorme espejo de cobre con el ojo de Udyat grabado en la parte más alta del marco. El pequeño extendió una mano hasta tocar la superficie pulida y murmuró el nombre del faraón. El marco del espejo brilló un instante y al siguiente, todos apreciaron el rostro severo de Atem, quien sostenía una espada en una mano y un escudo en la otra, la determinación en sus ojos consiguió que todos recordaran cuando el faraón había decidido finalizar su duelo contra Yugi, había la misma determinación en su mirada.

—Atem… —Repitió el pequeño Yugi, consiguiendo que el faraón abriera los ojos sorprendido. Se llevó la mano del escudo al pecho y sonrió componiendo una expresión de paz.

—Aibou… —Murmuró antes de volver a encarar a la enorme serpiente que tenía frente a sí.

—Está en la cuarta puerta. —Murmuró Ishizu horrorizada.

Todos vieron cómo una momia altísima se acercaba a Atem con una serpiente moviéndose en su mano, sostuvo la serpiente al lado del faraón y ésta se quedó quieta, todos vieron con sorpresa que, de la cabeza a la cola, tenía la misma medida de la estatura de Atem. La momia asintió para el faraón y él avanzó unos pasos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Soltó Tea confundida.

—La serpiente representa el tiempo de vida, ha sido medido para saber si puede pasar ésta prueba y lo han animado a continuar. Significa que debe enfrentar a Apep…

— ¿Apofis? —Soltó Solomon asustado.

Vieron al faraón lanzarse contra una serpiente enorme, su rostro cambiaba de forma y tiraba golpes con la punta de la cola, tratando de inmovilizar y desestabilizar al joven egipcio, sin embargo, él no retrocedió ni un momento.

Atem salió disparado lejos por un golpe de la cola, mismo que Yugi resintió, ahogando un grito sintiéndose sofocado. Atem había aterrizado cerca de una lanza que tomó en su mano libre y lanzó contra Apep, hiriéndole un ojo.

Le escucharon gritar algo en su lengua natal y avanzó a pasos calmos pero poderosos hasta llegar al lado de la gran serpiente. En sus manos apareció una cadena, misma que utilizó para lazar a la serpiente y obligarla a agacharse ante él, con la cadena terminó de enroscar el cuerpo de Apep antes de liberar la espada de su espalda. La imagen del espejo se desvaneció y todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Espetó Joey viendo el espejo de cerca.

—Hay cosas que los mortales no deberían presenciar con sus ojos. —Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Todos giraron sobre sí, sorprendidos por la incursión de una nueva persona en la tumba, Yugi fue el primero en reconocer al extraño.

— ¡Shadi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…

—Mi tarea como guardián aún no termina. —Murmuró mostrando una balanza frente a ellos, al tiempo en que revelaba llevar colgada la llave del milenio al cuello. —Veo que el Faraón ya no está contigo en espíritu, joven Yugi. Y que atraviesa las pruebas sagradas.

—Así es.

—Mientras eso ocurre, tú tienes otra tarea.

— ¿Qué tarea?

—Tenemos que liberar algunas almas que han sido atrapadas aquí desde hace cinco milenios. Para eso, debes encontrar la cámara donde está el sarcófago del faraón.

Shadi retrocedió dos pasos, desvaneciéndose en el aire y dejando a todos con un millar de preguntas.

— ¿Qué esperamos? —Exclamó Marik entusiasmado. —Busquemos el sarcófago que nadie ha encontrado.

.

Atem entregó la punta de la cadena a las diosas y encaró a Osiris, sentado en su trono, en la punta de una escalera. Las nueve deidades que estaban en los escalones bajaron hasta rodear al faraón y pusieron su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del joven. Uno a uno volvió la vista a Osiris y asintió, inmediatamente después, el dios se levantó de su trono para revelar la siguiente puerta.

El faraón pasó a la siguiente cámara, percatándose de que a lo largo del camino había nueve personas arrodilladas esperando a ser decapitadas, un ser alto con el rostro cubierto se acercó hasta el faraón y asintió una sola vez, invitándolo a pasar.

— ¿No habrá juicio para mí en ésta puerta?

—Ya has pasado el juicio de ésta puerta. Es en la siguiente puerta donde encontrarás una bifurcación aún más peligrosa que las anteriores.

—Salvé el mundo diez veces y diez veces más… —Dijo en tono resignado. — ¿Qué más da?

Atem se percató de que era acompañado por el hombre de barba que había encabezado una de sus pruebas, cuando atravesó la siguiente puerta y se encontró en un umbral lleno de gente y dioses, supo que la siguiente podría ser una pregunta capciosa y que todo lo demás habría sido en vano si no contestaba con sabiduría.

—Osiris te preguntó qué era lo que tu corazón más anhelaba.

—Ésta es la cámara de la resurrección y el tiempo eterno ¿No es así?

—Así es. Tu corazón no tiene espacio dónde ocultarse aquí, y aun así se te hará la pregunta en voz alta, dependiendo de si tu mente es poderosa o tu corazón tiene mayor fortaleza, la siguiente puerta será un camino a casa o a continuar vagando.

—Entendido.

— ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón más anhela? —Dijo deteniéndose de pronto. Atem tardó un par de pasos más en detenerse y encaró al hombre de barba antes de sonreír.

Pensó en Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristán, pensó en el abuelo y en todas las personas a las que había conocido a lo largo de su estadía en esa época, pensó en todas las veces en las que había terminado salvando el mundo por cuestiones del rompecabezas y por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Egipto en sí mismo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento. —Lo que mi corazón anhela… —Murmuró recordando la sonrisa diáfana de Yugi cada vez que el pequeño decía confiar en él.


	5. La cámara ritual

Heka y Sia miraban el punto en el que el joven faraón se había sumergido en el agua. Esperaban pacientes a que el joven muchacho saliera, pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo sumergido que dudaban que Atem hubiese pasado esa prueba. Aunque había sido honesto en la puerta anterior, la parte del río que correspondía a la vida eterna podía contener engaños.

Aun así debían esperar hasta que terminara el tiempo designado para esa prueba.

Y tras varios minutos más, vieron a Atem emerger del agua poco a poco, caminando hacia la orilla del río, salir con pasos calmados, con los ojos cerrados a causa del agua, con la piel desnuda brillando gracias a las gotitas de agua que se habían adherido a él. Sonrió abriendo los ojos y encaró a las diosas.

—Estoy listo para seguir.

.

Yugi miró con horror que volvían a la cámara del rompecabezas por enésima vez. Ishizu, Solomon y Odion habían estado leyendo las inscripciones de las paredes tratando de llegar a algún lugar, y basándose en sus resultados, los egipcios que habían construido aquella tumba les habían tendido una trampa compleja y completa a cualquiera que osara profanar de cualquier manera la tierra santa dispuesta al descanso de los faraones. Marik suspiro hastiado y encaró a Yugi.

—Perdóname por favor. Aun siendo un guardián de las tumbas, no sé cómo salir de esta.

—Tranquilo, no es tu culpa. Ya encontraremos la manera. —Se llevó una mano al rompecabezas, preguntándose si el faraón sabría qué hacer en una situación así. Sonrió sintiendo una caricia sobre su mano y, de nuevo, el ojo del milenio se manifestó en su frente. —Shadi… Él siempre sabía por dónde guiarnos cuando estábamos perdidos, pero incluso él se perdió en la mente del faraón la única vez que trató de juzgarlo, sin saber que era él. —Suspiró.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? —Inquirió Marik al ver el ojo del milenio en la frente del pequeño.

—Una idea vaga. Éste pasaje me es familiar, no por haberlo recorrido tantas veces, sino como si lo conociera de antes. —Abrió los ojos sorprendido al percatarse de por qué una cenefa de jeroglíficos le había resultado tan familiar, al igual que el resto de la cámara. Avanzó unos pasos para observarla mejor y sonrió. —Sólo una vez estuve en la cámara mental del faraón, a Atem le aterraba la idea de que me perdiera en su mente o de que me diera cuenta de que había un pasado que él mismo temía descubrir. —Avanzó con pasos tranquilos hasta la puerta y se paró a un lado, donde la tierra estaba suelta en las paredes. —Había muchos pasadizos ocultos. —Puso una mano en la pared e hizo un poco de presión ahí. —Y casi parecía como si su propia mente se negara a permitirle pasar, como si él mismo hubiese dispuesto que no debía recordar nada. Pero siempre encontraba la forma de saber un poco más. —Empujó con más fuerza la pared y ésta cedió un momento, hizo un ruido seco y sordo para luego deslizarse al fondo y a la derecha, revelando un pasillo oscuro y largo. Marik y Yugi soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, llamando la atención de todos, Marik pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi y con la mano libre le revolvió el cabello gritando.

— ¡Por eso te eligió el faraón como su portador! ¡Eres increíble!

* * *

5 La cámara ritual.

Ikaros Tolstoi: Jajaja juro que no lo hice a propósito, lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo poner las siguientes dos puertas de su prueba y pues… bueno, mejor lo dejé ahí. Sí, también puede tomarse así, no lo había pensado. Ha sido complicado escribir esto, como no hay tanta información del paso de los faraones a través del inframundo, mucho queda a la imaginación, y no he de ir a Egipto a preguntar, no hay tiempo en lo que queda de éste año, aunque quisiera. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí, estoy considerando escribir una continuación y poco a poco va tomando forma, pero dependerá de cómo cierre ésta. ¡Bendiciones y gracias por leerme!

* * *

Atem miró a Apep, se dio cuenta de que la serpiente estaba enredada en una red.

—Eso no la detendrá.

 _Lo sabemos._

— ¿Quién dirá las palabras del ritual?

Ambas diosas lo miraron un momento y él suspiró asintiendo. Por un momento temió no recordar todas las lecciones que había recibido de niño sobre el ciclo de las doce puertas y todo lo que sabía de otras deidades. Algo estaba claro, no sabía el ritual completo. No conocía las palabras exactas para arrancar de Apep la magia y sellar su destino, se preguntó cómo haría para salir de aquello.

No había en las paredes inscripción alguna que él pudiese usar a manera de acordeón, no estaba preparado para esa prueba.

Se llevó una mano al rompecabezas y por un momento pensó en Yugi, él tampoco debía saber mucho de la cultura egipcia, pero al menos su entusiasmo siempre le ayudaba a salir de los apuros, era él quien se mantenía optimista en relación a los problemas.

—Yugi… —Murmuró sintiendo la energía del pequeño a través del rompecabezas.

En la tumba, el pequeño Yugi sintó el llamado del faraón y se detuvo en seco. Miró izquierda y derecha en el pasillo y luego corrió hasta el final del mismo, ignorando las peticiones y súplicas de sus amigos de ir despacio o podría encontrar trampas.

Al final creyó ver un espejo de cuerpo entero, creyó un instante que se trataría de otro espejo de Udyat, pero vio que no había signos egipcios o marco, sólo vio al faraón de pie frente a él, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—Mi hikari. —Escuchó en su mente.

—Atem… —Respondió cayendo de rodillas, presa de la sorpresa mientras se aferraba al rompecabezas del milenio.

— ¿Aibou? —Exclamó sorprendido el faraón. —Así que no son imaginaciones mías. El vínculo sigue existiendo entre nosotros. —Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño y sonrió cuando vio a Yugi pegar una mano en lo que creyeron metal. Él hizo lo mismo y ambos se sorprendieron al sentir la calidez en donde sus palmas parecían reflejar la una a la otra.

—Mou hitori no boku… —Murmuró sonriendo, sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El resto del equipo los alcanzó y todos miraron asombrados al faraón, quien sonrió al reconocer sus rostros. —Sabemos que estás atravesando las puertas, estamos contigo. Todos estamos contigo, apoyándote a superar ésta prueba.

—Bueno, al menos me quedará el consuelo de saber que me acompañaron. —Murmuró melancólico mientras miraba sobre su hombro. —No sé si pase ésta prueba, no conozco las palabras ritual para arrancar la magia a Apep.

—Resulta que yo sí las conozco. —Comentó Solomon con una amplia sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su nieto.

—Dímelas a mí, abuelo. —Dijo Yugi mirando fijo a los ojos a Atem. —Dice que no puede oírte.

—El conjuro inicia así: ¡Salve, rebelde! Apep está atado, está atado el que hace el mal.

Y aunque Atem consideró por un instante que Heka o Sía fuesen a invalidar sus rezos dado que no los estaba haciendo por sí mismo, terminó la invocación y un resplandor iridiscente, abandonó el cuerpo de la gran serpiente, dejando a la deidad a merced del Sol de Egipto.

 _Así lo has querido y así lo han querido ellos._ Murmuró la voz de Sia en la mente de Atem. La diosa miró a Yugi a través de los ojos del faraón y luego ella misma se materializó frente a todos. Su voz retumbó en la cámara con un eco antiguo que consiguió que casi todos los presentes se estremecieran. —Tú eres el antiguo portador del pequeño sol de Egipto. Entonces tú pasarás una prueba por él para decidir si son dignos de liberar a las almas que quedaron atrapadas en el pasado.

Ishizu, Marik y Odion se arrodillaron hasta que sus frentes tocaron el suelo mientras que el resto miró a la deidad sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Es una diosa. —Murmuró Marik entre dientes para Joey, tratando de hacer que se arrodillara.

—No sé si lo sea. —Espetó entusiasta. —Pero si quieres algo con Yugi, lo quieres con todos.

—Así es. —Soltó Tristán apuntándose con el pulgar. —Somos un equipo.

— ¿Equipo? Bueno, eso lo veremos.

La figura y el espejo desaparecieron, revelando a Shadi, quien miró a Yugi un momento antes de avanzar hacia ellos. Extendió la llave del milenio hacia Tristán, sus ojos se vaciaron y él se volvió hacia sus amigos, con el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Tristán? —Llamó Tea nerviosa mientras lo veía avanzar medio paso.

—Hicieron enojar a una diosa. —Murmuró Marik nervioso ayudando a su hermana a incorporarse y retroceder. —Esperemos que se apiaden de nosotros.

Tristán miró a Joey y a Tea y les hizo una seña para que se movieran. Shadi en seguida señaló a Joey con la llave y él también perdió el brillo en sus ojos. El rubio avanzó hasta pararse de pie al lado de Shadi, quien finalmente señaló a Tea.

— ¡Deja a mis amigos! —Gritpo Yugi avanzado un paso hacia Shadi, pero Joey se interpuso con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

—Mira qué tenemos aquí. —Espetó en tono pedante, con voz hueca y ausente, Yugi recordó por un instante al momento en el que Joey y él aún no eran amigos. Solía actuar exactamente así cuando estaba a punto de propinarle una paliza.

— ¡Shadi! Deja a mis amigos fuera de esto. —Exclamó Yugi retrocediendo medio paso. Por un momento se sintió como en un deja vú. La familiaridad de aquello lo dejó pasmado pues en algún lugar de su mente sabía que conocía aquel juego de Shadi.

Tea pasó por un costado de Yugi y avanzó hasta el centro de la siguiente cámara de la pirámide, en la cámara había un pilar central con una cuerda atada y un tablón de madera que tenía una vara incrustada al final. Tea tomó el extremo de la cuerda y lo ató a la vara, tensando bien el trayecto antes de ir a ponerse de pie al final del tablón y esperar. Shadi avanzó hasta ella y colgó su llave en el extremo de la cuerda que estaba pegado al pilar, tras unos instantes de incertidumbre, Shadi se hizo a un lado revelando cuatro estatuillas de barro atadas a más cuerdas.

Yugi sintió una imagen golpearle la memoria. Esas mismas estatuillas, el mismo juego.

Shadi avanzó unos pasos y le hizo una seña a Yugi para que avanzara, en cuanto estuvieron ambos al centro de la cámara, el piso a su alrededor se derrumbó, dejándolos en una superficie reducida.

— ¡Tea! —Exclamaron todos al ver que ahora la tabla se sostenía sólo por la cuerda, estaba casi colgando al vacío.

—Escucha bien, pequeño Yugi, el faraón jugó éste juego. —Una estatuilla reventó, eliminando tensión en la cuerda que sostenía a Tea y consiguiendo que la tabla bajara un poco. —Y, al igual que tú, perdió su primera estatuilla antes de darse cuenta de que el juego ya había iniciado. Él tenía miedo del poder del rompecabezas en ese entonces, tú tienes miedo de perder éste juego. Esas estatuas representan tu corazón, si algo en tu voluntad se quebranta durante el juego, esas estatuillas se romperán y Tea caerá al vacío. —Una estatuilla más apareció en la cuerda. —Si logras quebrantar mi determinación y mi corazón, la estatuilla que me representa y sostiene la llave se romperá, y la llave se deslizará hasta Tea, despertándola de su letargo.

—Y así yo gano el juego ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

Duke trató de tomar vuelo para saltar pero Tristán lo embistió al instante, consiguiendo que todos retrocedieran asustados.

—Ésta es una cámara ritual. —Murmuró Ishizu asustada. —Se adapta a las necesidades de la prueba, Shadi está retando a Yugi a una batalla ritual. Ha comenzado el juicio para determinar su corazón puede liberar las almas cautivas.

— ¿No podía mejor ser un duelo de monstruos? —Espetó Duke levantándose, al ver que Tristán y Joey se paraban al borde del pasillo, mirándolos fijos con los ojos vacíos.

—Eso habría sido muy sencillo. —Soltó Kaiba llegando a la cámara con Mokuba a su lado. —Él puede con un duelo, pero también es inteligente, puede hacer otras cosas.

— ¡Kaiba! —Exclamaron Ishizu y Marik sorpendidos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Sus artículos mágicos nos trajeron. —Dijo mostrando el cetro, sin embargo, un instante después se desvaneció de sus manos, sorprendiéndolos a todos. — ¡Pero qué…!

—Hermano… —Murmuró Mokuba señalando al frente.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Yugi —Exclamó Shadi mientras un viento helado los envolvía a ambos. — ¿Estás listo para la primera prueba?

— ¡Sí!

—Contempla el espejo de Ammit.

— ¿La devoradora de corazones? —Espetó Ishizu asustada, retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿Devoradora? —Murmuró Marik confundido.

—La diosa que juzga, se comía el corazón de los pecadores si no pasaban su prueba, pero si el corazón era bueno entonces les concede la vida eterna.

—Será sencillo para Yugi. —Soltó Bakura confiado. —Su corazón es puro.

Nueve placas de barro marcadas con el ojo del milenio aparecieron frente al pequeño mientras una enorme figura, mitad cocodrilo, mitad mujer, emergía a sus espaldas, sosteniéndole los brazos a los costados y amenazando con devorar su rostro con las fauces abiertas. Yugi soltó un grito por la impresión y se retorció cuando una hebra de baba cayó en su hombro.

—Esas placas son el espejo de Ammit, y muestran en pares lo que hay en ella.

— ¡Una placa sobra, son número impar!

—Así es, y tú debes adivinar cuál es.

.

Atem limpió la sangre de su espada y la entregó a Heka antes de tomar la cuerda en sus manos y dirigirse al cuerpo descuartizado de la serpiente, le ató la cuerda al cuello y la entregó a las deidades que se acercaban para conducir a la deidad oscura hacia su castigo. Él retrocedió unos pasos y se agachó en una rodilla con un brazo cruzado al pecho. La reverencia de los faraones. Sonrió al percatarse de que el lugar se iluminaba en dorado y naranja, el amanecer estaba a punto de emerger. Miró al cielo y sonrió cuando la figura del dragón alado de Ra, en su forma de disco, apareció en el centro del firmamento, rodeado por estrellas y deidades pintando el cielo.

 _Casi has terminado, pequeño sol de Egipto._

Atem sonrió iniciando a recitar el rezo para liberar la verdadera forma del dragón alado.

.

— ¡La boca! —Exclamó Yugi sintiendo cómo una de sus estatuillas se agrietaba. —Es la boca lo que sobra. Si eso es el espejo de Ammit, el espejo sólo debería ser capaz de reflejar el rostro, y todas las placas salvo las restantes son pares, Ammit tiene dos ojos, orejas, fosas nasales y manos. Sólo tiene una boca.

—Tan formidable como el faraón. —Concedió Shadi mientras se disolvía el espejo y el monstruo, Yugi se talló las muñecas, tratando de aliviar el dolor que había surgido por el agarre poderoso de la diosa. —Siguiente prueba… —Joey avanzó unos pasos sobre el vacío hasta llegar a ellos, dejando sólo a Tristán para impedir el paso del resto. —Cuando el faraón jugó éste juego, se trataba sólo de una ilusión, pero hoy tu verdadero amigo será quien nos ayude con el juego. Ambos deberán tirar el rompecabezas del milenio como si fuera un dado, el otro avanzará dos pasos en la dirección que el rompecabezas indique, gana el que haga caer al otro.

— ¡No puedes obligarnos a jugar esto, Shadi! —Exclamó Yugi furioso, sin embargo, las manos de Joey lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando el rubio lo empujó para tirarlo al suelo y arrebatarle el rompecabezas del cuello.

—Así que éste es tu preciado tesoro. —Espetó Joey. —Qué torpe. Es una tontería cuando hay cosas más importantes. ¿No es así, Tristán?

—Así es. Habiendo mujeres y otras cosas, ¿A quién le importa un rompecabezas?

Yugi sintió un vuelco en el corazón y la estatuilla que se había cuarteado terminó de romperse, empujando a Tea un poco más hacia el vacío.

—Joey… Tristán… ¡Tienen que pelear!

—Contra el único con el que voy a pelear es contigo. —Espetó Joey pisando el pecho del pequeño con tanta fuerza que lo sofocó y arrancó una lágrima involuntaria a sus ojos. Una estatuilla más se rompió, dejando a Tea balancearse sobre el vacío.

—Sólo me queda una… —Murmuró Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que su última esperanza se fragmentaba. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse en el borde de la superficie. Suspiró profundo y miró el abismo, tratando de adivinar si terminaría en la cámara más profunda de la pirámide o si se iría directo al reino de las sombras. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a jugar ya que su corazón no soportaría ver a su amigo tratando de lanzarlo al vacío, pero también sabía que aún el Joey "de antes" tenía honor. Suspiró de nuevo y encaró a sus amigos. —Si yo pierdo éste juego, Tea, Joey y Tristán quedan libres, así que no tomaré turno para lanzar el rompecabezas del milenio. —Joey soltó una risa macabra, lanzando y atrapando el rompecabezas mientras Yugi volvía la vista al frente.

—Qué tonto eres, pequeño Yugi. —Espetó Joey balanceando el rompecabezas por la cadena.

—Sin embargo, sé que Joey no lanzará el rompecabezas. —Murmuró permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, sintiendo en los dedos de los pies que el piso comenzaba a perder estabilidad. Si Joey no lo lanzaba al vacío, el tiempo lo haría por sí solo. —Después de todo, somos amigos. —Miró el rostro de Joey por sobre el hombro, mostrándole una sonrisa diáfana a pesar del miedo que sentía en esos momentos. —Es nuestro tesoro, algo que puedes ver y no puedes ver al mismo tiempo.

—La amistad… —Murmuró Joey con lágrimas en los ojos. Por un instante, Joey recordó que él mismo había resuelto aquel acertijo y que le había dado a Yugi la respuesta el día que aceptó ser amigo suyo. Recordó como Yugi lo había defendido de Ushio, recordó cuando él y el faraón lo habían apoyado en su duelo contra Mai con esas mismas palabras y sintió algo romperse en él.

—Así es.

Tristán tomó vuelo en el pasillo y saltó hasta donde estaban Joey y Yugi, al llegar al lado del rubio puso la mano sobre el rompecabezas y ambos asintieron, avanzaron un par de pasos hacia Yugi, y aunque al principio Shadi pensó en que lo empujarían por el borde, Tristán lo tomó por los hombros y Joey le puso el rompecabezas al cuello de nuevo.

— ¡Cielos amigo! —Exclamó Joey sudando por el nerviosismo. —A ti sí que te gusta hacerla de emoción. —Yugi se giró y abrazó a sus amigos por la cintura mientras ellos pasaron sus brazos a los hombros del pequeño.

—Sí, nos metes en problemas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Exclamó Shadi confundido. — ¿Por qué no están jugando el juego?

—Verás, hay cosas que son más importantes que salvar la vida. —Dijo Tristán autosuficiente.

—Sí. Confiar en los demás por ejemplo. —Completó Joey.

La estatuilla de Shadi se rompió y el piso volvió a la normalidad, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Shadi sonrió bajando el rostro y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Tea, quien despertaba de su letargo. Recuperó la llave del milenio y encaró a Yugi, quien lo miraba furioso.

Sin embargo, Shadi sonrió antes de añadir.

—El faraón me enseñó una lección parecida hace tiempo. Pensé que había fortalecido mi mente y que la fuerza de mi espíritu sería suficiente para mantener a tus amigos bajo mi control, pero parece que aún tengo mucho que aprender de ustedes. Has pasado ésta prueba, pequeño. Ahora sólo queda liberar a las almas que están atrapadas aquí. —Shadi se hizo a un lado dejando expuesta una entrada a la siguiente cámara. —Y esperar que el faraón pase su prueba.


	6. El ritual de las tablillas

—Oye Yugi. —Llamó Joey alcanzándolo en el pasillo. — ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba la puerta que conducía a ésta cámara?

—Por el faraón. Una vez me permitió entrar a su cámara mental y me mostró algunas cosas que creía que pertenecían a su infancia o a su tumba, no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero sabía que era importante que alguien lo recordara. En ese recorrido encontramos una puerta idéntica a la que abrimos aquí.

—Así que sí era su tumba. —Comentó Seto intranquilo al estar bajo tierra tanto rato.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. —Soltó Solomon mirando a su alrededor. —La seguridad, las trampas, los pasadizos de ésta tumba están reforzados más de lo que una tumba normal lo estaría, al principio creí que se debería al hecho de que es la tumba del Faraón que se enfrentó a Zorc, pero ahora que lo pienso, no sólo fue borrado su nombre, sino que en las paredes nombran hazañas de éste faraón que no parecen ser las de Atem solamente. Hablan de un faraón mayor, no de uno de diecisiete años.

— ¿Estaremos en la tumba correcta? —Murmuró Tea insegura.

—Debe ser. —Comentó Mokuba igual de confundido. —Porque a qué otra tumba nos guiaría el cetro de mi hermano.

—Cetro que por cierto. —Añadió Joey enfurruñado. —Ya no está. ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes dos? No estarán en misión de robo ¿O sí?

Kaiba lo miró enfurruñado, antes de espetar. —Llegamos cuando tú, mono cilindrero, estabas poseído por ese espíritu egipcio a punto de enviar a Yugi al reino de las sombras junto con tu séquito de tontos.

—Amable como siempre ¿Verdad Kaiba? —Murmuró Ishizu intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con su hermano.

—Como siempre.

Kaiba jamás lo admitiría, y menos para ellos. Jamás diría en voz alta que él mismo había pasado por una prueba similar en la que la vida de su hermano era la que estaba en riesgo. Jamás admitiría que vio a su propio dragón blanco de ojos azules tomar la forma de una mujer, jamás diría que por un instante había preferido admitir la derrota que perder a Mokuba y a Kisara, aun sabiendo que podía utilizar el poder del dragón blanco para salvar a su hermano y a sí mismo.

No, Seto Kaiba no había estado dispuesto a dar la vida de Kisara, así que se había ofrecido él mismo, consiguiendo que el monstruo de duelo al que habían enfrentado en la otra cámara ritual, se desvaneciera en el aire al tocar el pecho de Kaiba, quien había aceptado su destino con los brazos abiertos y los ojos apretados.

Estaba más pedante que de costumbre, pero algo en la sonrisa tímida y cómplice de Mokuba los hizo entender que aquella socarronería habitual y forzada de Kaiba se debía a algo más importante que un simple duelo de monstruos.

* * *

6 El ritual de las tablillas

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: En efecto, climax y final. Éste es oficialmente el último capítulo de El secreto de la tumba, juro que no encontré dónde cortarlo para hacer dos capítulos. Estoy pensando en una continuación. Digo, si ya libraron una batalla contra una deidad, quién sabe qué más pudieron liberar en ese viaje a Egipto. Pero no lo sé. Supongo que esperaré a saber qué opinan. Personalmente amaba la temporada 0 y pensé que hacerle un tributo aquí era una buena idea, si sigo con la segunda parte de ésta historia, seguramente vendrán más guiños a esa parte de la saga. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo me preguntaba cómo hacerlo distinto y al mismo tiempo que quedara igual y éso salió. Me encanta saber que quedó bien. Gracias por acompañar ésta historia. Un abrazo y bendiciones. ¿Qué dices? ¿Segunda parte?

Ikaros Tolstoi: Escribir de ellos sobre la historia original y no mencionar el lazo era casi pecado para mí, así que me siento aliviada y agradecida de saber que estuvo bien redactado. No sé si será que soy fan del Puzzleshipping que quiero meterlos en situaciones así cuanto sea posible para mí jajaja. Menos mal. Y sí, definitivamente fue un tributo completo a la temporada original y a las personalidades. Ay, fue un reto, pero me alivia saber que estuvo bien. Estoy pensando en una continuación con más guiños y tributos a la temporada 0, digo, si ya estamos con ésto ¿Qué más da seguir por ahí? ¿Qué opinas? Éste es el último capítulo. Me habría gustado extenderla un poco, pero no me dio el corazón para cortar éste cap en ningún lado, es el final oficial a menos que haya segunda parte. Ya si la hay, a ver con qué me hago bolas. Gracias por leerme" Saludos y bendiciones

* * *

Atem sonrió dándose cuenta de que había llegado al final de la prueba, frente a sí había cinco puertas dispuestas en medio arco y Osiris contemplaba al pequeño sol de Egipto con curiosidad. Estaba agotado por su travesía pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentar al dios de la muerte a un duelo de espadas, ambos estaban jadeantes por la ferocidad con la que el faraón había estado peleando y ambos sentían una satisfacción profunda en el alma al darse cuenta de que nada había sido en vano hasta ese momento.

Atem se lanzó hacia el frente y en un movimiento fluido consiguió que la espada de Osiris y la suya se engancharan, forcejearon un momento, tratando de vencer en fuerza al otro, escuchando los gritos de júbilo y ánimo entre los dioses que observaban la batalla, animándolos a ambos a dar todo de sí.

Y aunque cualquiera de los dos podía ganar y ambos habrían querido extender esa batalla un siglo más, un movimiento fluido bastó para que una de las dos espadas saliera volando varios metros lejos de su dueño. El lugar estalló en gritos de júbilo y ambos combatientes intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, preguntándose cómo era posible que después de tantos sacrificios, aquello fuese a terminar así.

Atem sonrió resignado, mostrando ambas manos hacia arriba, como si tanteara a Osiris, quien miraba sorprendido que la espada seguía firme en su mano.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y aunque Osiris sonrió saboreando la victoria, aquello los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

El dios de la muerte levantó la espada para atestar una estocada final, un golpe terminante que dejara en claro quién había ganado la batalla, y al instante siguiente Atem vio al espíritu de su primo Set sostener con su DiaDhank el filo de la espada, vio a Mana, Mahad, Aknamkanon, Kisara, incluso vio al mismo Aknadin prestando su disco de duelos para detener la fuerza y la furia del Dios de la muerte. Creyó ver a Tea, Joey y Tristán sostener los brazos del dios para frenar su velocidad al atestar el golpe y al final vio también las manos del pequeño Yugi cerradas contra la hoja de la espada, sosteniendo al vuelo la estocada.

Osiris logró soltarse del agarre de todos y retrocedió sorprendido, dándole tiempo a Atem de correr a recuperar su espada en medio de más gritos de ánimos, de un pueblo eufórico mirando una batalla digna de los dioses. Atem sonrió viendo cómo todos los espíritus de sus amigos se desvanecían, quedando sólo Yugi para acompañarlo. El pequeño se fundió como una sombra a su lado y ambos aferraron la espada con fuerzas.

—Como cuando liberamos a Timaeus. —Murmuró Yugi con una sonrisa.

—Juntos. —Respondió Atem poniendo su mano sobre la de Yugi.

Ambos emprendieron carrera, preparando la espada para la estocada y soltando un grito mientras llegaban hasta el dios de la muerte, quien se preparó para defender.

.

Llegaron finalmente a una cámara pequeña, una mesa sostenía cinco vasijas, mismas que Ishizu, Odion y Marik tomaron con mucho respeto. Los tres miraron a Yugi y asintieron para que él los siguiera.

— ¿Por qué son cinco? —Quiso saber Kaiba contando de nuevo. —Pensé que sólo dividían los restos en cuatro vasijas.

—Bueno, parece que alguien hizo la tarea. —Comentó Duke sorprendido.

—La quinta es por el corazón. No a todos se les concedía ese honor. —Explico Ishizu. —No es una práctica muy común y sólo le rendían ese honor a quienes probaban merecerlo.

—El corazón guarda el alma, las memorias y el conocimiento. —Corroboró Solomon con una sonrisa amable.

—Hay rumores de que una parte del corazón del faraón está en el rompecabezas.

—Tenebroso… —Murmuró Tea suprimiendo un escalofrío.

—Si lo que dijo Shadi es cierto… —Murmuró Marik mirando a los presentes. —Las siguientes cámaras son de las placas que protegen al faraón, es donde debemos liberar a sus guardianes para que terminen el ritual.

Todos miraron expectantes la puerta a la que se había encaminado Marik. Uno a uno entró a la cámara, dándose cuenta de que las paredes estaban cubiertas por placas altas que contenían grabados monstruos de duelo.

Ishizu avanzó hasta Yugi, sosteniendo el collar del milenio frente a sí en todo momento.

El pequeño tomó el rompecabezas en ambas manos, sintiendo cómo el espíritu de Atem se materializaba a su lado, él comenzó a murmurar una serie de palabras en su lengua natal, mismas que Yugi repitió diligentemente mientras tocaba una a una, todas las placas dispuestas en aquella cámara. Algunas emitían una luz dorada que subía hasta perderse en el techo de la cámara, dejando claro que esa alma podría descansar, otras permanecían intactas y entonces significaba que sólo estaba atrapado el Ka que no debía ser liberado.

Y aunque por un momento creyeron que aquello demoraría horas. Todos se percataron de que Seto hacía lo mismo en el otro lado de la cámara. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y una mujer parecía ir caminando a su lado mientras él mismo liberaba otro grupo de almas.

Cuando dieron toda la vuelta a la cámara, Ishizu encaró al pequeño y murmuró. —Un sacerdote del templo debe terminar el ritual de la apertura del sarcófago, mis hermanos y yo no podemos hacerlo solos.

Yugi asintió mientras Atem se desvanecía a su lado, avanzó mirando la placa que contenía al mago oscuro en la pared, justo sobre el marco de la antesala al sarcófago del faraón. Yugi se colocó el rompecabezas alrededor del cuello y avanzó con pasos firmes hasta situarse frente a la tablilla. Incluso Seto parecía ansioso porque el pequeño hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

—Mago oscuro… —Murmuró deteniéndose, sin embargo, extendió una mano hacia la placa y con una mirada determinada y voz potente, exclamó. — ¡Ven!

Un ventarrón envolvió a todos y el polvo de la cámara se levantó, dando un aire dramático a todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, la placa se iluminó cegando a todos los presentes, la mayoría cubrió sus ojos de la luz y tuvieron que ahogar un par de gritos, pero Yugi permaneció con la vista fija al frente, asegurándose de no perder detalle alguno.

— ¡Yugi! —Gritó Tea.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Exclamó Duke confundido sosteniendo a Mokuba para que no fuese arrastrado por la violencia del ventarrón.

El mago oscuro se materializó en medio de la luz y miró al pequeño Yugi un momento. Sus ropas violetas emitieron un brillo dorado que obligó al pequeño a ahogar un grito y cubrir sus ojos, para cuando la luz y el viento cesaron, todos se percataron de que la ropa del mago oscuro había cambiado, una capa blanca cubría sus hombros y él parecía llevar un traje negro cubierto por una túnica blanca de adornos dorados, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una corona ceremonial y su báculo relucía como el oro, lo mismo que su calzado, hombreras y muñequeras.

—Mahad… —Murmuró Ishizu con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el aludido sonreía asintiendo una sola vez.

—Que comience el rito ceremonial. —Murmuró Bakura sin aliento.

Mahad asintió de nuevo y encaró a Ishizu y a Marik, quienes sostenían las vasijas del faraón. Sin embargo, encaró otra tablilla y la tocó con la punta de su báculo, y aunque todos esperaban que se repitiera el ritual del viento y el brillo, bastó con que la tablilla completa se iluminara para que tras ella apareciera Mana con su ropa ceremonial.

Ella asintió para Mahad y juntos encararon a Seto. Él los miró confundido y le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Yugi, casi como si pidiera una explicación a aquello. Mahad negó con la cabeza, divertido por la incertidumbre del muchacho y luego, de debajo de su capa, hizo aparecer el cetro del milenio. Mahad lo miró de reojo y murmuró con voz profunda y tranquilizante. —Sólo tú puedes liberarla. Y debemos hacerlo antes de traer al faraón de vuelta o no podremos romper el sello que la retiene.

— ¿Qué la retiene? A quién…

—A la doncella de ojos azules. —Completó Mana antes de mirar al frente y conducirlos a otra cámara donde había diez tablillas de la estatura de Tristán acomodadas en círculo.

— ¿Quién es esa doncella de ojos azules? ¿Y por qué tengo que liberarla?

Mahad y Mana se cruzaron de brazos frente a la entrada y Seto los miró confundido antes de entrar a la cámara y pasear su mirada por las tablillas, reconociendo algunas de ellas como monstruos de las cartas.

Se quedó helado al ver al dragón blanco de ojos azules en el fondo de la tablilla.

— ¿Por qué está en la tumba del faraón?

—Porque ésta también fue tumba de Set.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—Eso explica los jeroglíficos que el abuelo había estado viendo todo el trayecto. —Comentó Joey asustado, mientras retrocedía dos pasos.

—Sí, había más historia antigua en esas paredes que en todos los recuerdos del espíritu de la sortija. —Comentó Bakura mirando a sus amigos. —Tampoco es que compartiera muchas cosas conmigo, pero en sueños aprendí bastante.

—Sin embargo. —Comentó Solomon pensativo mientras observaba los detalles de los grabados en los pilares y en toda la cámara. —Eso no explica por qué no se menciona el nombre del faraón Set en la tumba.

—Cuando Set murió pidió ser traído a la tumba del faraón, dijo que su primo había sido el auténtico faraón de su generación y que no habría honor más grande que esperar la eternidad en el mismo lugar que él. —Explicó Mahad solemne.

—Pensé que sellaban las pirámides con trampas y la gente dentro. —Murmuró Tea confundida. —No debería ser posible que…

—El cuerpo de Atem reposó en el valle de los reyes muchos años. Junto al sarcófago de su padre, el faraón Aknamkanon —Explicó Mana con voz tranquila mientras Seto acariciaba la tablilla. —Murió muy joven y la construcción de su tumba inició meses después de su ceremonia de apertura de la boca. Hubo tiempo de sobra. Ésta es la antecámara de Seto.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró el aludido. — ¡Dragón blanco de ojos azules…!

— ¡No! —Exclamaron Mahad y Mana, el primero se encaminó un par de pasos hacia Seto y murmuró. —Llámala por su nombre o invocarás a la bestia alada.

— ¿Por su nombre? Pero si yo no sé…

—Lo sabes. —Atinó a decir Ishizu. —La has llamado en sueños durante meses. Sabes cómo llamar a la doncella. Busca en tu mente y en tu vida pasada, busca en las memorias de Set.

Kaiba miró la tablilla y puso una mano sobre las alas del dragón blanco de ojos azules. Retrocedió dos pasos y extendió el cetro del milenio hacia la piedra. —Ven a mí… ¡Kisara, ven!

La piedra se iluminó, una sombra oscura, la sombra del dragón blanco, se proyectó en la pared del fondo, escucharon todos el rugido de la bestia alada de ojos azules y todos menos Seto retrocedieron asustados ante aquello, pero el castaño avanzó medio paso hacia la luz y sonrió al ver una figura femenina materializarse en medio de la luz. El dragón blanco también se hizo presente y se disolvió dentro del pecho de la chica, quien cayó en brazos del castaño, sin conocimiento, por lo que tuvo que ser llevada en brazos hasta la otra antesala. —La llevaré afuera y… —Murmuró Seto, pero fue interrumpido por Mahad.

— ¿No estarás aquí cuando el faraón vuelva? —Murmuró Mahad burlesco.

Seto respingó ante aquello. Y sin decir más palabras, acomodó a Kisara en sus brazos y avanzó hacia el resto de los presentes. Mahad miró a Ishizu sosteniendo dos vasijas y le sonrió, aquella sonrisa fue más que suficiente para que ella comprendiera, se acercó a Yugi y le entregó la vasija del corazón antes de seguir a Mahad hacia la cámara del sarcófago.

.

Atem atestó la estocada final por sí mismo, aunque sentía el lazo con el espíritu de Yugi, sabía que aquella pelea tenía que librarla solo, así que dio la estocada final mientras el espíritu de Yugi se quedaba de pie a medio camino, observando a su compañero terminar con lo último que le quedaba de energía, el golpe de Atem llegó con toda la fuerza de su carrera, consiguiendo que Osiris cayera de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto, y aunque el dios de la muerte estuvo tentado a decir que el faraón aún no había acabado con él, ambos se percataron con sorpresa y temor de que la espada de Osiris se partía a la mitad en el punto en el que había recibido el golpe de la espada del faraón. El muchacho sonrió y levantó la mano libre en un saludo de gloria a los presentes, reclamando su victoria.

Los gritos y las ovaciones pronto se convirtieron en un coro que rezaba una y otra vez el nombre del faraón, concediéndole la victoria. — ¡Atem, Atem! —El muchacho levantó dos veces más el puño y luego miró a Osiris antes de ir a tenderle una mano. Él lo miró sorprendido y aceptó el apoyo sonriendo.

—Por eso te llamaron el nuevo sol de Egipto cuando reinaste. Siempre fuiste justo y bondadoso. Pero tus pruebas no han terminado.

—No esperaba que fuera tan fácil. —Bromeó esperando no enfurecer al dios de la muerte.

—Vaya, un enclenque sarcástico me ha derrotado. Probaste tener de tu lado el corazón de tu gente, eres un gran rey.

—Gracias.

—Estas cinco puertas conducen al mismo destino pero en diferente forma. Una te llevará de nuevo a Egipto con vida, volverás a donde todo se quedó y podrás continuar tu reinado donde lo dejaste tras vencer a Zorc. Otra puerta pondrá tu alma en el rompecabezas de nuevo y seguirás acompañando en espíritu a tus amigos del presente de la tierra, otras dos te darán una vida propia en la época de tu Aibou, a través de una volverás como un bebé, pero no sé a dónde irás, o puedes tomar la puerta que te dará un cuerpo y una vida de tu edad, para que continúes donde lo dejaste.

Tras una pausa larga, Atem miró a Osiris enarcando una ceja. — ¿Y la otra?

—La otra te conducirá al Dat, junto con tu gente. A tu descanso eterno. Ahora, elige, príncipe de Egipto. ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón más anhela?

.

La cámara del sarcófago de Atem era enorme y estaba lleno de todo tipo de objetos. Solomon sonrió fascinado, dando una vuelta por la cámara, leyendo las inscripciones en las paredes, acariciando las vasijas, sosteniendo las espadas e instrumentos musicales.

—Era todo un estudioso. ¿Eh?

—Era el orgullo de Aknamkanon. —Atinó a decir Mana con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Terminaste abuelo? —Soltó Tristán cuando Solomon volvió al grupo.

—No, hay mucha historia de Atem aquí, quisiera tener una cámara.

—Sólo esperemos que la tumba no se derrumbe cuando terminemos con esto. —Murmuró Tea con escalofríos.

—Sí. —Añadió Joey. —Cada vez que resolvemos algún misterio de alguna pirámide, ésta termina derrumbándose sobre nosotros.

—Como en el viaje a la india. —Añadió Tristán con expresión de miedo.

—O justo aquí en Egipto. —Murmuró Tea Resignada.

— ¿En serio? —Soltó Duke nervioso, mirando a Bakura, quien también tragó saliva.

—Enfoquémonos en el rito y luego nos preocupamos por lo demás. —Sugirió Mokuba ayudando a Seto a colocar a Kisara en el suelo. —Sea lo que el faraón haya elegido, debemos liberar su alma y las nuestras, así que haremos un ritual de la muerte para que el faraón tome su camino y sea libre al fin. Al igual que nosotros.

Mahad se acercó a una repisa y tomó la azuela ritual. Puso sus dos manos frente a sí y luego extendió los brazos a los lados, una corriente de viento se levantó al nivel del suelo y luego el sarcófago se enderezó poco a poco hasta quedar de pie. Mana se acercó haciendo una reverencia y con una campana tocó los pies, las rodillas y el pecho del faraón. Luego retrocedió para encender un incienso y llenar la sala con su aroma.

Mahad tocó la boca del sarcófago con la azuela por primera vez y comenzó a murmurar palabras en su lengua natal.

—Ha comenzado. —Murmuró Solomon. —A partir de éste momento tomen sus manos y no se separen pase lo que pase. Si sienten que pueden hacerlo, repitan lo último que entiendan.

Mana tomó un libro dorado de donde Mahad había tomado la azuela ritual y se acercó a Mahad sosteniendo el libro abierto. El hechicero leyó unas pocas palabras del libro y tocó la boca del sarcófago por segunda vez. Una serie de lamentos se levantó alrededor de todos y las paredes comenzaron a temblar, por un momento les pareció ver que los rostros labrados en la piedra se movían y deformaban, casi como si quisieran salir de su cautiverio.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Gritó Tea aferrándose con más fuerzas a Joey y Tristán.

—Están llamando al espíritu del faraón de su descanso. —Exclamó Solomon tratando de alzar su voz sobre el viento y los lamentos. —Los guardianes del inframundo están haciendo su trabajo, reteniendo el alma del faraón donde pertenece.

Mahad también alzó la voz casi gritando mientras levantaba una mano sobre su cabeza y tocaba la boca del faraón con la azuela por tercera vez. Miró el libro y gritó la última parte del conjuro. En seguida, Mana, Yugi y Seto repitieron el rito también. Los tres repitieron la última frase al unísono, alzando sus voces en un grito. Mahad miró a Ishizu, quien se situó al fondo de la cámara, hacia el norte, sosteniendo la vasija de Hapy. En seguida, el mago miró a Marik, quien tomó la vasija Amset y se dirigió al sur. El mago miró a Mana, quien dejó el libro abierto a sus pies y fue a tomar la vasija Kebeshenuef y se dirigió al Oeste. Por último, el mismo se dirigió al Este con la vasija Duamutef y siguió con sus rezos.

Ishizu comenzó a caminar unos pasos con la vasija extendida hacia el frente, cuando Mahad asintió, ella estampó con todas sus fuerzas la vasija contra el sarcófago, rompiéndola y liberando una luz plateada que se coló en la piedra hasta entrar en el sarcófago. El resto imitó aquel gesto y la piedra que contenía al faraón se fue rompiendo poco a poco. Los lamentos a su alrededor aumentaron su intensidad y el viento casi hizo imposible a los presentes ver bien. La piedra terminó de romperse y dejó a la vista un sarcófago más pequeño. Casi como si se tratara de una muñeca rusa. Yugi avanzó un par de pasos hasta ofrendar la vasija del corazón.

—Faraón. —Exclamó con voz débil. —Si es tu deseo volver a ésta tierra puedes volver a tomarme como un recipiente, si tu deseo es quedarte a nuestro lado un poco más, eres bienvenido a entrar de nuevo en mí.

La vasija reventó en sus manos revelando una luz dorada que se coló en el segundo sarcófago, éste también se rompió y reveló un cuerpo envuelto en vendas, cubierto con una máscara que asemejaba el rostro de Atem.

Poco a poco los vendajes fueron cayendo alrededor de la momia, Yugi se agachó en una rodilla y se quitó del cuello el rompecabezas, bajando la cabeza, levantó ambas manos para ofrecer el artículo al faraón. Por un instante, el ventarrón y los lamentos retumbaron con más fuerzas en la cámara del faraón y luego todo frenó.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar dejando un zumbido sordo en los oídos de todos, pero ninguno se sintió capaz de abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando. No fue hasta que alguien tomó el rompecabezas de las manos del pequeño, que todos se armaron de valor.

—Yugi… —Murmuró Atem con un tono protector y enternecido. —No tienes que ofrecerme tu cuerpo ésta vez.

El pequeño alzó la mirada para ver al faraón quitarse la máscara y revelar su rostro. Llevaba el rompecabezas colgado al cuello, vestido de gala y cubierto por una túnica de algodón blanco y una pechera de joyas y oro. Su corona adornaba la cabeza del faraón con gallardía, pero ni toda esa gloria era capaz de superar la ternura con la que miraba a su Aibou.

—Atem… —Murmuró el pequeño sorprendido, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas a chorros.

—Ne, Aibou… —Compuso una sonrisa llena de significados antes de agregar. —Tadaima… ( _Estoy en casa)_

—Mou hitori no boku... —Murmuró Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos. Y al final, levantándose en un movimiento fluido para abrazar a su otro yo, exclamó. —Okaerinasai… ( _Bienvenido a casa)_


End file.
